Visiting the visitors!
by lmq91le
Summary: Sequel of 'The visiors'. By mistake, Jake lands in the other world where he is older and have a son. But this son need urgent help. And the whole different world, too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Jake still stood in front of his grandfather who hold the time-travelling hourglass in his right hand and looked on Jake. Jake hold his head.

"What do you mean with dejavù?" the old man asked during Trixie and Spud tried to sneak away. "And you stay here!"

"I... don't know... but I have the strange feeling that all this happend earlier." Jake explained and sat down. "And to answer your question... I have really headache!"

"Don't change the topic! Time travelling is dangerous! I have to go now... I have a meeting in my bank! I can't use magic to pay my bills and you can't use magic for your school-work... I have to go, bye!" the old man said and leaved with the hourglass the shop.

Jake looked on his friends who also looked confused. They sat down on the table again and start to learn on the normal way again.

"My head hurts!" Trixie said. "Uhh... now I also had a dejavù!"

All three sat there for hours and learned. They where tired, had headache and just wanted go home. When Jake arrived home, he met his father and his sister sitting on the couch and watching the news.

"Hello, Jake... how was your day?" his father asked.

"...hgmmm... Dad, do you know something above gramps' liabilities?" Jake asked worried.

"Liabilities? No! He said a few weeks ago that it's diffucult but... he never said something above liabilities!" his father told.

"I'm worried that he lost his shop! Than he will move to us..." Jake said and Jonathan got afraid.

Jonathan got a strange feeling. Like they had this conversation earlier. Susan called and they all walked to the kitchen to sit down on the table to eat. They sat very long before they start to talk above the time-travelling.

"Jake, the last time you travelled to the past almost ruined the whole future." his mother said. "If you have problems in history, ask us... or Haley!"

When Jake looked on his younger sister who smilled self-confident he asked himself how a just 8-years-old girl could help him in school. Before he could say something the light switched off. Than the whole room, was filled with a bright white light which was come from a bright portal which became bigger and bigger.

Jake and his family start to hide under the table when they saw that someone was walking threw this gate. Jake could just see that it was a young boy, 12 or 13 maybe with brown hairs and he looked ill. Jake and his family where shocked. Than the boy grabelled Jakes arm and start to pull Jake to the portal.

"Sorry, that I disturb, but you have to come with me and save your son!" the boy said and pulled Jake to the portal.

Jake was to shocked to react. And he didn't hear what the boy said. So both disappeared in the big white portal. Haley, Susan and Jonathan came out of thier hideout and where shocked. The portal disappeared with Jake and the boy.

"JAKE!" Susan shouted.

"Robert!" Jonathan said quiet. "That was Robert!"

"What? Your dead brother!" Susan asked shocked.

"He looked like this boy when he was 12!" Jonathan said shocked.

All three looked on the big black stain on the ground where the white thing was. Jake dissapeared. With a boy who looked like someone who was dead since more than 25 years. What was going on?

Jake couldn't see anything. Everything was white. But than he hit something soft. Jake opened his eyes and saw that it was a couch where he was laying. The boy who 'captured' him was laying next to him.

"Owch... I forgot to do it in the headquarter where the furniture is softer." the boy said.

Jake transformed imidiately and was ready for fight.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHERE AM I?" Jake shouted.

"Shhh... calm down! The neigbours will see you! Please, calm down I explain you everything." the boy said and ran to a window to close the curtains.

"What do you mean? Where am I?" Jake repeat his question.

"You're in your house!"

"My house!" Jake said confused and looked around. "Aw... please that is not my house!"

"But it will become your house!" the boy said and presented him a old photo. "You don't know me but I'm the grandson of your uncle Robert!"

"Uncle Robert?" Jake asked. "I don't have a uncle Robert! I have a aunt..."

"Patchoulli!"

"Where you know...?" Jake asked and looked on the photo. Than Jake remembered.

His father told him, that he had a younger brother called Robert! He died when he was 14 in a car-accident. Jonathan was 17 in this time. And Jake remembered that he saw a photo of his father, Patchouli and Robert from the 80s. But this photo was much older. From the 50s maybe and in black-and-white. But he recognized his father.

"How old is this photo?" Jake asked confused, calmed down and transformed back.

"It's from 1954 or 1955! I don't know exactly!" the boy said and sat down on the couch to drunk some water. Jake could see that the boy sweat very hard.

"From the 50s? That's impossible. Because my father was born in the end of the 60s!" Jake said.

"No that can't be true! You where born in the end of the 60s. In 1968! I can prove it." the boy explained and walked to a bookshelv at the other side of the room. He took a photo-album and presented Jake a old photo of him, Trixie and Spud in front of the World-Trade-Center. On the backside someone wrote the date: 15th March 1983!

"1983! No, that's impossible! I'm too young to grown up in the 80s." Jake said and tried to found something what could prove that he was born years later.

Than the boy looked on Jake's clouthes. "Hey, you weared very good clouthes in the... oh my gosh is this a MP3-player in your pocket?" the boy asked when Jake found it in his pocket and hold it in front of his face. "This is a... but in your time... how..."

"Do you belive me now that I'm not from the 80s?" Jake asked. "Who are you and why did you captured me?"

"Okay, okay... first say me when you where born."

"What... aw... 3rd September 1992!" Jake answered.

"But that means you are more than 6 months younger than you son!"

"And who is my son?"

"Jonathan (or Jonny) Long!"

Jake was confused. He had the strange feeling that he have to know him. But why. The boy sweat further and sat down again. He drunk almost the whole bottle before he talked further.

"Oh my gosh... I wanted your help to save your son his friends and your wife. But you're not from the past. You're from the present. You have to be from another dimension or something else..." the boy said and drunk further his water before he stood up and walked to a table where a first-aid kit layed. A few moments later the boy gived himself a injection.

"What do you doing there?" Jake asked confused and shocked.

"Sorry! I have diabetes! I need two injections of insulin per day..." the boy said and layed the injection back into the first aid kit.

"Who are you?" Jake asked again.

"My name is Phillip Long! I'm the son of your cousin Robert Long Jr. who is the son of your fathers brother. Your son is Jonathan Long who is born short time after your father died, because that you called him like your father, and who is now the American-Dragon." Phillip explained and presented Jake the passport of Jonny.

Jake looked very long on the passport, which was from 'Rspublivna Dragona-jat ostjosni' or 'Republic of Draco's Islands' which was standing under the strange words. Jake opened it and saw the picture of himself with brown hairs. Jake get headache again. Why was it so important to know him? And where he met this boy earlier? Than Jake looked on the sick Phillip again, who shaked his head.

"Noooo... , I failed!" the said sad.

But Jake than shouted loud: "Oh my gosh... Jonny, Grant, the Portugese boy and the older Rotwood..."

_**End of Chapter 1**_

I hope you will like it. This story begins on that moment where the last story end. After Jake forgot everything and stood in his grandfather's shop, on the same day when the visitors arrived in Jake's world...!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jake was still under shock when Phillip tried to talk with him. Jake looked around. It rained outside. He was standing in a little living- and dining-room with furnitures from the early 90s. On the walls hang pictures of Jonny, from his baby-years til today. Also photos of a adult Jake. And one photo of Jake's wedding, with a covered face of his wife. Jake thaught, this house looking like the house from King of Queens. Just with other furniture and a big black stain on the celling.

"You know them... but how is that possible? And who is this portugese boy?" Phillip, who was totally confused now, asked.

"Emmm... what?" Jake said.

"I asked you... Where do you know them?"

"They where in my world... there the older version of Rotwood died. The cassette-player... the war..." Jake said and saw a newspaper laying on the table.

Jake was searching above the sites and found finally an article above the magical-world: "Troll taxi-driver scares humans... O my gosh... this is the world, where every human knows the truth!"

"Not the full truth!" Phillip said.

"Yes, I know! Jonny told me that above the identitys and the 'cold-war'... by the way, where do you know Jonny's secret? He didn't told me about you!" Jake said and looked on the sick boy who still drunk his water.

"I found out it after they tried to find out who wanted to kill me!" the boy said.

"Kill you?" Jake asked shocked.

"That's difficult to explain. Because I am related with you, or your son, I'm a possible target for magical-terrorists." he began to explain. "One day, I colapsed and they had to bring me to a hospital. In the humans-world! Later they found out that I get a diabetical-shock because a classmate of me manipulated my injections. Oh my gosh... my classmates... I wish I have more contacts in the magical-world so that I can curse them..."

"Okay... okay, okay... so you found out who my 'son' is! Well, and than?"

"Than I had to swear that I tell it nobody. I have 'Knower-Status-A'! But I don't want to be just a Knower!"

"And what is a Knower?" Jake asked now more confused.

"A Knower is a person who knows the secret-identity of a magical-creature. But I have just status 'A'. That means I haven't any contact with the magical-world. And they are not allowed to tell me anything. I also don't know other Knowers but I think two of them also disappeared!"

"What? Okay, now tell me please... Why did you captured me?"

"Okay... Today we have Wednesday! Sunday, your son called me and asked me how I am! I told him the same like ever... my classmates are devils, my parents never at home... the same like ever! Well... after a few minutes he said goodbye because he had to go for a dragon-job. I don't know for what but they had to go." Phillip told.

Jake tried to remember. Than he had to thaught on Trixie and Kyle. Maybe it had something to do with them. Why he also didn't know!

"Jonny said, that he will call again later because he have to tell me something important." Phillip said. "But he didn't called, so I tried to call him, but I arrived nobody, not Jonny, not Grant, not your wife. On Monday... I was in school... I found this in my locker." Phillip told and presented Jake a note in a strange language.

"And what is that meaning?" Jake asked.

"I didn't know! But fortunatelly I 'stole' that dictionary from your son's headquarter." he said and gived Jake the Draco's dictionary. "It's for the dragon-language. My status don't allowed me to learn it. But I didn't listened. So I found out that this massage is meaning: 'I get them, and I will also get you!' First I thaught that this is a bad joke. But the language..."

"And than you came here?"

"I had to... after I found the massage. And when I wanted to leave the school, one of my classmates..." he said but stopped talking.

"Yes?" Jake asked. "What did your classmate?"

Phillip said nothing. He just turned and presented Jake his injuries on his back. Jake was really shocked. It looked like someone hit him with fists and than tortured him with a knife. "Oh my gosh... how evil are your classmates?"

"Very evil! And the worse thing is that I need almost a whole day to arrive here in your house. I live in Chicago... and I had to buy a plane-ticket with the credit-card of my mother... but when I arrived here I met nobody. All abadoned... I tried to contact someone, so I walked to his school. But there they said me that he was today not in school with two other guys from his class."

"And where they are?" Jake asked.

"That is the reason why I 'kidnapped' you... they are all missing!" Phillip told.

In Jake's world, Lao Shi and Fu Dog finally arrived the Long's house where the whole family, Trixie and Spud waited for them. The old man was shocked when he entered the kitchen and saw the mess, and the big black stain on the ground.

"And you are sure?" the old man asked Jonathan.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. That was my dead brother!" Jonathan explained. "But he was thinner and the boy looked very ill."

"Did your brother died by a disease?" Lao Shi asked. "If this was really Robert, he maybe found, because he also knowed Susan, out the truth and used magic to become healty?"

"No, Robert wasn't sick! He was killed in a car-accident! But this boy was not older than 12, and Robert was 15 when the car hit him..." Jonathan sat down and closed his eyes. "I have the strange feeling that there is more... that was not Robert, maybe... no, that is a stupid mind!"

"I'm not 12! I'm 14!" Phillip told during Jake followed him to the 'headquarter-basement'.

"What? You are looking like... Oh, I understand sorry..." Jake said.

Phillip switched on the light and Jake finally saw the headquarter. It was a little basement. On the side, two open filing cabinets stood next to a old dirty couch. On the other side was something what looked like a workplace. A big wooden mashine with a keypad, a telephone, some switches and lamps stood on the wall under a big map of the 'Magical-Republic of New York'. Next to Jake was a big locker standing. Open and empty.

"I didn't touched anything, I found it so how you see!" Phillip explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, this room is so safe, nobody can enter it without a special key. Just Jonny, Grant, you, your wife and the Knowers can enter this place. But when I arrived, the door was open, the cabinets and the drawers were open... and all where empty. Normally this cupboard is full with seized potions and thier potions they need for work (truth-potions for example). But look, someone, or something took them all. And this cabinets... normally full with files..."

"Important files?" Jake asked.

"Very important! That are not just files above the people they observe or the Knowers like me... there are files above magical-creatures who live in the humans-world, above magical-projects in the humans-world and and and... If someone in the humans-world read them... that would be give a disaster."

"Now I'm understand why you are worried. But how did you find me?" Jake asked.

"There where you stand was a little white bottle on the ground laying with a piece of paper. The message was 'P help'. 'Phillip help us.' So I understand it. Than I walked upstairs, opened the bottle and that white portal appeared. I wished that I land there where someone is who can help me and than, I land in your kitchen. I knowed how you look, because I saw a old photo of you. So I thaugt, Jonny send me to the past to get you for help... But I got 'you'!"

"You mean, I'm here not by random. I'm here to help you to save my 'future-family' if I will ever meet 'my' wife in my world and this world... I mean in this world..." Jake was confused about that what he said. "Now I have headache again!"

With a tweezers, Lao Shi picket up some of the black dust from the floor and took it into a little bottle.

"It will need a few hours... but maybe I can find out what for a potion that was." the old man explained. "And where the boy came from!"

When Lao Shi began to mix something, Jake's parents, Haley, Trixie and Spud waited in the living room.

"What was that for a mind you had, Mr. Long?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know... before that thing appeared, I had a long dejavù. Like the whole evening is happening again. And when the light switched off, I had to think about two boys... and a third one from Spain or Portugal! I don't know why, but..." Jonathan said.

"Portugal? Why I have to think about werewolfs when I hear that?" Susan asked herself.

Meanwhile, Jake looked outside. It still rained very hard. And it was quite, no traffic, no pedestrians... nobody! Jake looked around and saw his 'future-present-neigbourhood'. A suburb with small single-family houses and very small gardens. Each house looked like the other, very old and a little bit dirty.

"Wow... what for a nice place to live!" Jake said with a sarcastic voice.

"It was better here, when you moved here! I don't know how the neigbourhood run down! My parents moved to Chicago before it happend and before I was born. Okay, I tell you now what I know above the people here..." Phillip said and together they leaved the house threw the front-door and stood on the porch.

Jake looked on the house directly on the other side of the street. It was the dirtiest of all. Phillip told, that Grant lived there before he had to move out after the attack of his violent father and his drug-addictable stepbrother. The Feldmans. On the left side of the Feldman-house was a empty house. On the right side, Jonny's girlfriend Nancy Burton was living with her younger brother and her parents. In the next house a portugese-family lived, two sons and two parents (Jake knowed that Phillip meaned Pedro's family). And with the neigbours directly next to Jake's 'future-home' Jake's future-wife had a terrible dispute, after a falling tree damaged the fence and the Long's car. Jake followed Phillip to the garage behind the house. He opened it and Jake saw a old yellow-grey combi parking inside.

"They let thier car here. And look, do you see the broom hanging on the celling?" Phillip asked and Jake looked up to see a broom next to a old carpet. Hide between the balks.

"A flying broom and a flying carpet?" Jake asked.

"Yes, they let them here! So, I don't think that they leaved thier house themself."

Jake than remembered, that they land three days after thier visit back in thier world. In this world also 6 days passed since they where back. Jake thaught about that what Jonny told him when he explained why he land in his world. Jake had to think about Pedro who will get, or already got his werewolf-powers back. On the explosion in a kitchen of a wizard in the humans-world. And than on the reason why they leaved thier house... Trixie and Kyle!

"I think I know who I can ask!" Jake said and walked back into 'his house'. He searched the drawers for a notebook or something else. Than he found one with some telephone numbers and than the number of Trixie and Kyle Wilkins...! When Jake took the phone from the table Phillip stopped him.

"Wait, there is a easier and safer way to call them!"

_**End of Chapter 2**_

I hope you like it so far. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jake looked how Phillip switched on the TV and pressed a hidden button on the backside. The picture in the TV became blue and a white field appeared.

"What is the number?" Phillip asked.

"What is that?" Jake asked back.

"That is a magical picture-phone-line! Just the person who should get the call, can use it. All knowers and main-dragons have this system. It's just for them. And just for each contry. Imagine... all American Knowers and your family have a connection to this system. And than... in Canada they have the same system but can't communicate witht the other contry... do you understand me now! And now... What is the number?"

Jake dictated the number of Trixie and a minute later maybe she appeared in the TV. Jake looked on the now 25 years older woman. When the older Trixie see the young Jake threw the TV, she was shocked and shouted.

"O MY GOSH... Jake what happend with you?" the older Trixie shouted under shock. "How is that possible?"

"I'm an other Jake!" Jake began and start to explain his situation.

Trixie listened Jake's story and was astonished. She couldn't belive it. There was a second herself in another world. Just younger. In an world where the magical-world was still a secret and she don't have to lie to everybody she know. But when Jake called where he knows so much above thier world, Trixie was confused.

"Did you said, they wanted to visit me because my husband drunk a shrink-potion?" the adult Trixie asked.

"Yes, something like that!" Jake said.

"That explain everything. 2 days ago I got a call from your wife. She said that I should hide my magical-potions better. And that I should trust her!"

"You mean, they are not visiting you today or the last days? Well, after they traveled 3 days to the past they could prevent something! Like the fact that your husband found out that you where a human-assistant of the first American-Dragon..." Jake said and laughed. But in that moment, a door behind Trixie opened and Jake recognized Kyle.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Kyle... u... I..." Trixie stammered and turned back to the TV "I call back later." Trixie said shocked and switched of her TV.

Jake was also shocked. "Oups... Now I'm the reason why he found out everything!" Jake said ashamed. Phillip shaked his head.

"I can't belive it! They don't trust me... that's understandable. But you..."

"Yes, I know... But I couldn't know that Kyle was standing behind the door." Jake said and walked outside again. "We have more important things to do now!"

"Do you mean... I can come with you to a dragon-job? YEAH... finally!" Phillip cheared but became serious again.

"Okay, what do you think about thier, or 'my' neigbours! Who could be have a reason to kidnap them all?" Jake asked.

"Status 'A'! I don't know anything!" Phillip said. "But let ask his girlfriend first? I've heared they had a date last Saturday!"

"Okay, lets try it!" Jake said and both walked threw the rain to the Burton-house. "Her name is Nancy, right?"

Jake rang the doorbell and a few moments later a young blonde girl opened the door. Jake was shocked... she looked very much like Rose.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Nancy asked.

"Rose?" Jake said shocked.

"No, my name is Nancy! Here is no Rose!" the girl said and Jake looked on Jake. "Jonny... what did you did with your hairs?"

"Oh... sorry... No, I'm not Jonny! I'm his 'cousin'... and my name is... emmm... Beyoncè Timberlake!" Jake lied and was shocked about the fact that he was a very bad liar.

"Beyoncè Timberlake? What is that for a totally unreal name?" Nancy asked confused.

"Emm... My parents are hippies!" Jake lied. "Sorry that we disturb you but we just have a few questions."

"What questions? Sorry but my parents aren't at home and my brother is visiting a friend. I'm alone." she said and Jake could see her winking. "I really would like to help you! But I have no time! Good bye, Beyonce!" she said and hold her hand so that Jake could shake it.

When they shaked thier hands, Jake could feel that she gived him a little piece of paper. The girl closed the door and Jake and Phillip walked back to the Long-house. When they where in the house again, Jake read the note, Nancy gived him and was confused. 'To dangerous here, 30 minutes, our school...'

"Phillip... is it possible that she knows something?" Jake asked after Phillip read the note. "Where is this school?"

"Follow me!"

Lao Shi stood above the cooker and stired in a cooking pot. Almost 2 hours passed since Jake disappeared. Jonathan entered the kitchen and smelled on the substance in the pot.

"Ugh... that smells like sulfur!"

"I know but that is the only way to find out with which potion this boy came to your house. Maybe I can also make a potion which sends us to the place where this boy come from!"

Jonathan walked back to the living room and had to think about Portugal and a name: Pedro. When he sat down on the couch and talked with his wife he had to think about Pristina, in Kosovo. And about a wizard. He walked back to the kitchen to Lao Shi.

"Hey, do you know a wizard in Pristina, Kosovo?" he asked the old man.

"A wizard in Pristina? Hmm... I know just one! I read about him in a magical magazine. He had a theory about a second world... O my gosh! Jonny..."

Jake and Phillip stood under the umbrella in front of a big building. It was the High School, Jonny and his friends are visiting. The rain became harder and it was cold. Jake had to 'borrow' some of Jonny's clouthes because it was so cold. When they stood in front of the main-entrace, Jake looked around. It was quiet. All students and teachers gone home. Here was nobody. But than Jake could hear something from the bushes.

"Pssst... I'm here!" a girl whispered from the bushes.

Jake and Phillip walked closer to the bushes. A few moments later, Nancy came out of the Bushes. She coverred her face under her jacket and whispered.

"Sorry, for that way but I'm afraid that they observe me!" she said afraid and the both boys followed her inside the school.

After she opened the door with a credit-card (which surprised Jake very much) they walked threw the dark corridors and finally arrived a group of lockers.

"What do you want?" Jake asked. "Why you couldn't talk with us in front of your house!"

"In front of my house, it is to dangerous! I found this note in our mail." she explained and gived Jake a little piece of paper. It was the same massage Phillip got, just in English. "And before I ask you your real name, I have to say: I know about the thing!"

Jake was surprised: "You mean, that thing?"

"Yes, the big thing! That Jonny is the, you know!" Nancy said and opened one of the lockers.

Jake could see that it was hers. Inside was a big mess. But finally she found a photo of her with Jonny. "You see, you can trust me!"

"Okay," Jake said. "My real name is Jake Long ...I'm from a other world, where the magical-world isn't exposed and I'm Jonny's father."

Nancy was confused. "You are his father? How old are you? That can't be true!"

Before Nancy finished her sentence, Jake transformed and stood now in his big red dragon-form in front of Phillip and Nancy who where astonished.

"I'm in this world his father. Look we have the same colour!" Jake said and transformed back.

"I can't believe it... a real dragon!"

"Wow... In this world the magical-comuntiy hides very good." Jake said. "Okay, and now tell us what you know!"

"Okay... Last Sunday, I could see how Jonny transformed and fly away. It was so cool... my boyfriend is the American-Dragon... but that was also the last time I saw him. The next day he, Grant Feldman and Pedro Ferre... Cappe... I don't know how to spell his name, didn't came to school. I wanted to talk with them but thier house was abadoned. Pedro's parents called the police and Grant's father... I sure he didn't react that his only son is missing. He is so often drunken, his half brain have to be rot away."

"The police is involted?" Jake and Phillip asked.

"Yes Jonny! Oh... sorry but... you exactly looking like your 'son', you wear his jacket, but you are smaller and your hair is difficult. And did you said other world or past?"

"I'm from an other world! In my world many people are 25 years or more younger. Or Phillip here... he is not existing in my world."

"And who are you?" Nancy asked Phillip.

"I'm a Knower Status A!" he answered.

"Oh... status A!" Nancy said.

"You know about that too... awww... sorry, I forgot in which world I am." Jake said. "And where is Jonny's locker?"

Jake followed Nancy to the other side of the corridor. And presented them the locker.

"Here is it. Locker 167B. But I don't know the combination." she said.

"Let me!" Phillip said and start to turn the lock. After just a few seconds the locker was open. Jake and Nancy where very surprised. "If you want to ask me how I did that, my schoolmates steal my stuff so often, I learned to open the lockers of others just to get back my property!"

"You whould be a great burglar!" Jake said when he start to search in Jonny's locker.

In the locker was a bigger mess. On the door was a picture of Nancy hanging. It smelled like sweat. Many papers and books layed inside. Also two empty can's layed inside. Jake looked on each paper he found. But that where just average notes.

"Wow, that he have from me!" Jake said during he searched something important in the papers. "And he is so average!" Jake said after he found a history-test with a C.

"And I've helped him!" Nancy said.

Jake looked further and finally found a list with names. Jake read the list and was shocked. All the people on the list, where his classmates. And four names where strikethrough with a red pen.

"What is that?" Phillip asked.

"That names... that are 'my' classmates. And also many other names. Did something happend in the last days with four people?"

"Well, Friday, in the news they told that they found four dead people in an alleyway in Manhattan. The police thinks that they where killed by a magical-creature..."

"What! Oh my gosh!" Jake said. "But, why Jonny have this list?"

He looked very long on Phillip and Nancy.

"Oh, please... that's stupid. Jonny didn't killed that people." Nancy said. "I know your son. Or I mean I thaught I know him. But he couldn't kill that people."

"But what is that list meaning?" Jake said and got an idea.

End of Chapter 3

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Jake walked threw the empty school and left it. When he stood in the rain, he looked on the list again. On the backside was a second list with names. Over the names where two words in the dragon-language.

"Hey, what is with you?" Phillip asked when he and Nancy leaved the school, too.

"I have the strange feeling that this list is a dead list!" Jake said. "Okay, I'm sure Jonny have nothing to do with the murder of this 4 people... oh my gosh and I know them all... But here is a second list. You have the dictionary, please translate this!"

Phillip took the dictionary from his pocket and looked for the right words. Jake looked on the sky. The wheather became bader.

"Let's go back home!" Jake said and decided to walk, Nancy was too much afraid that someone observed her, and his 'future' home was not far.

"Jake... this words are meaning: prison and the other one is meaning something like 'already'!"

"Already in prison!" Jake said and take the list back.

On the list where five names. Two of the names where wrote in red: Brad Morton and Olivia Mears. Behind the names stand Turuap and Albany. Albany he knowed but what or where was Turuap.

"Wow... Turuap." Nancy said. "That is a very famous little town on Draco's Islands near Guangseng. There is the biggest prison for war criminals! It's like a magical Guantanamo."

"Brad is in prison?" Jake asked.

"What... Brad Morton?" Phillip asked. "Oh... yes... you, I mean your other you told me above him. He was a part of the 'new huntsclan'. He committed several bomb attacks in Guangseng and Batutinkyj, another big town on the islands, he killed more than 30 humans, and two wizards. He alone, destroyed 20 buildings and he wanted to kill you and your family."

"And why?" Jake asked shocked.

Phillip start to tell the story, the other Jake told him a few months ago.

FLASHBACK

A big armed ship on the sea near the Draco's Islands. It's the 24th June 1995. Since 4 months the new huntsclan is bombarding the islands. Threw a pair of binoculars, Brad Morton could see burning buildings and cars. With guns and rifles some members gone to the islands and shooted on everything they could see. But many of them disappeared.

"Are you hungry?" a other member asked and hold a can of chilli in his hands.

"No, thank you!" Brad said and walked back to the little table in his small cabin. "Is this the newest map of the islands?"

"Yes, I think! What do you planing?" the other one asked.

Brad looked very long on the map of 5 islands, with 3 very big citys and many smaller towns and villages. He identified the three big citys: Guangseng, Batutinkyj and Tunchong. In the north of Guangseng he marked the village of Turuap, because satelite-pictures showed that there was a prison. He also marked the little town of Vurkala in the north of the same island and in the south of Batutinkyj because there was also a very big building.

Outside they could hear that a new rocket was started. Brad and his colleauge ran to the little window and saw how the rocket explode in a high-building in a suburb of Guangseng.

"Yeah, take this you 'creatures'!" the other one yelled happily. Brad just smiled and gone back to his map.

"I will go with the next group to the island." Brad said.

"What? Are you crazy? Just five returned in the last 2 months! They will catch and eat you!"

"I have to go! I want my reverenge!" Brad said and took a backpack and a hunsclan wheapon.

"Wait, what reverenge?"

"For her!" Brad said and presented him a picture of Rose. "He killed her, because she was in this organisation. I don't know what he is... a human or one of them? But he and his family are in this city. I will find them all." Brad told and leaved the cabin.

He walked upstairs and followed the other volunteeres to the small boat.

At the same time, a 26-years-old Jake Long was sitting with 20 other persons in a basement and waited. They waited for weeks. For moths. But it haven't became better. Jake looked on his wife who layed in the bed and sleeped... for the first time since one week. Than he looked to his mother, his sister and her boyfriend. Haley's boyfriend, a dragon from Russia, lost his parents one month ago.

They where tired, hungry and thirsty. They shared the basement with a werewolf-family from Guangseng and a leprechaun-family from Germany. They where 21 people in 3 little rooms with one toilet. Three times per day, one of them had to walk to a well at the other side of the street, to get 2 buckets of fresh water. And one time per week human-soldiers, who where friends of dragons or helped with evacuvations, threw a pack of supplies down. They also had a working TV and a radio. Every day, at 6 p.m. a 'news-programme' was on air. So they get a few informations above that what happens outside.

Jake hold his little son in his hands who was in a coma. Jake cried. He was afraid. Will his son survive? Or will they find them and kill all? When Jake wanted to give him some water, he realized that the water was over.

"_Who goes?_" the father of the werewolf-family asked. They talked in Dracos.

"_It's okay... I go!_" Jake said and stood up.

When he leaved the basement for the first time since two weeks he was shocked. It looked worse than the last time. Everywhere in the walls where holes from gun-shoots. Some balconys where ripped away. And in the middle of the courtyard was a big stain of blood. Carefully Jake walked to the gate to the road. Far away he could hear a big explosion and gun-shoots. All over he could see smoke rising up into the sky.

"Don't worry Jake!" he said to himself. "It's all over soon!"

When he walked above the street he saw a long queue of dragons, fairys, humans, ogres and other creatures waiting for water. A police-officer was stainding on the well and keep an eye on the well. Jake waited maybe a half hour before he could fill his buckets...

At that moment, Brad and his comrades arrived on a destroyed dock a mile away of him. It was creepy quiet. They walked above the destroyed streets, filled with damaged and destroyed cars. All over, holes in the walls and broken windows.

"It's quiet!" Brad said.

"Yes, let's look for some of this things!"

Brad walked above a big square. What nobody knowed was that under the square, in a big catacomb, 40 thousand magical-creatures hide, with food, water and energy for 3 weeks. And every month, the magical-world sent on the magical-way new supplies to all big hideouts and evacuvation centers. Brad hold his huntsclan-gun and walked closer to a building.

"TAKE THIS... HUNTSPUNK!" someone shouted and than two humans fired with pistols from a roof on Brad.

Brad hide behind a heap of debris and looked up, to see two humans standing on the roof of a small building and firering on Brad who was alone. Brad took his own gun and shooted three or four times before he injured one of them. The other one wanted to help him and turned, so Brad took his change and ran away.

"Because that just so less returned." he realized. "This 'traitors' killed them!"

What Brad didn't know was that the one who he hit on the roof was Spud. Spud hold his hand above his wound. It was painful. And he needed urgent help. The other one (Frederick Buttersleeves) gived first aid. But Spud could feel that it was over.

"You need to go to the lazaret!" he said.

"No... no... it's too late..." Spud stammered. "This... guy... that was... Brad!"

Frederick got afraid. Now he remembered, it was really Brad. But before Frederick could say something, Spud was dead. Slowly he covered Spud's dead body with a blanket, but when he stand up someone killed him, by a shoot in his head. Brad found the entrace and the stairs to the roof. He was not surprised to see Spud and Frederick here, on the same island with Jake...

A mile away... Jake arrived back in the basement. Everyone was happy above the water and not surprised about the long time he needed. Someone switched on the TV. And when Jake looked on the watch, he saw it was time for the daily news. A few seconds later a short melody came out of the TV and on the screen they saw the symbol of the local TV-station before the anchorman appeared. The picture was very bad.

"_Good evening! Today, on day 127 of the war, we have to say that we lost the contact with our stations on the other islands. But by morse code they send us that everything is okay, and that the huntsclan still couldn't arrive the coast. In some villages far away from the coast, big groups of refugees can't be furnished further, althouth they are safe there. Also we have informations above the explosion of some missles in the city centre of Batutinkyj..._"

Jake listened exactly what the anchorman told. Every day he hoped that the anchorman will say, the war is over!

"_...that after many explosions of car-boms in magical-areas all over the world, the situation in Manhattan, in the Republic of New York became better. After a cruel terrorisim attack of the huntsclan on a restaurant in the humans-world with more than 150 victims... more and more humans demonstrate against the huntsclan. A report from Mexico City says that the huntsclan raped and killed 5 women and thier familys because they said bad things above the huntsclan in the humans-world television..._"

Jake was shocked. But also a little bit relieved. It looked like the humans-world will now see the real face of the huntspunks.

"_...by the United Nations. The huntsclan is now prohibited in Germany, Denmark, France and the United States. A hour ago we got the unconfirmed message that the Big-Hunter is prisioned by the UN. Further they reported about 300 victims in European Magical-Communitys..._"

Jake could hear his wife crying. He turned and saw his wife sitting in the dark corner on the bed. With the sleeping Jonny in her arms. She cried. And Jake understood her. He was also very afraid.

Meanwhile, Brad was walking across the city before he finally found a building with people inside. Brad hide behind some trash-bins and could see threw the windows of the 3 floors high building. What Brad didn't knowed was that this people where humans who wanted to safe thier furniture.

Slowly Brad sneaked to the open door at the front side and deposited a little bomb directly behind the front door. A self-build bomb. After he switched it on he sneaked away and hide behind the trash-bins again. After he was sure that nobody was here he took a remote-controler and activated the bomb. A big explosion made a big hole into the wall. Brad could hear crying people and saw how the entrace of the building disappeared. He could hear how balks start to burst and finally, maybe 30 seconds after the bomb explode the house collapsed and ripped down the two buildings next to it.

Satisfied Brad walked further threw the hardly damaged city. Everywhere across the streets he saw tree stumps. The population fell almost all trees in the city for cooking and heating. Overhead lines for buses crushed and layed on the streets. And everywhere the populations build walls of cars in the streets to protect themself. When Brad arrived another big square he was shocked. Just a few metres away, he could see how the other new huntsclan-members sat, bound on street-laterns on the ground. All with a tape above the mouth. A wizard walked in front of them, took his wand and start to concentrate.

"_Aww... magic_..." the wizard said in German. "_Help.. me and send this devils to the prison of Turuap!_" just a moment later a flash came out of the wand and all 5 disappeared in a white cloud. Brad was shocked. He saw how some ogres in police-uniforms came to the wizard and shaked his hand.

"Well done!" one of them said in English. "Let's hope that the last reports from the humans-world are right and they really come to help us!"

Before they realized Brad, he ran away.

Jake and his family still sat in thier basement. In the TV was a comedy-programme airing. To cheer up the population. But it not really helped. Jake just looked on the door to the stairs and asked himself what he can do. Without powers and alone with 20 hungry and sick people...

At the same time Brad arrived a tall building. It looked like a office building. 10 floors high, all windows broken and the door was open. Brad entered the building and when he was sure that he was alone, he layed a second bomb next to the entrace. When he was far away enough the bomb also detonated and the half building colapsed. When he walked futher he took a spray from his backpack and wrote with red color on a wall: JAKE LONG, I FILL FIND YOU!

One day later: After a long journey, with a stolen car, and the fear to be killed by a so called 'traitor' he arrived the city of Batutinkyj. The big seaport-city was more destroyed than Guangseng. A bridge to the next island was also destroyed. Brad entered the big city and the next bomb explode in a small apartment-building in the east of Batutinkyj. The next bomb explode in a small pharmacy closer to the centre.

Brad traveled back. He hold contact with the ships. But what Brad didn't knowed was that ships of the humans-world and several planes where on the way to stop the huntsclan...

FLASHBACK ENDS

"And they didn't catched Brad?" Jake asked when he sat with Phillip and Nancy in 'his' living-room.

"No! Well, he was on the way back to Guangseng! Because he found out in Batutinkyj where your mother had her apartment.

Jake looked very long on a picture of a older him with a baby. On the picture, Jonny was just a few weeks old. Outside the storm became worse. Nancy was siting next to him and drunk her water.

"And what is with you?" Jake asked her.

"My parents are really not at home! They are visiting friends. And my brother will sleep in a friends house tonight. I'm alone." she told. "Because that I was so afraid when you came Jon... oh... sorry, you looking like your son..."

"It's okay. You are looking like the girl I love!" Jake said and Nancy smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Ehhem... do you want to hear how you captured Brad? We also should don't forget why we are here! 4 or 6 people are missing... and two of them are your family!" Phillip said.

"Oh... yes, sorry tell furhter! How did we got Brad?" Jake asked and Phillip told further.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

FLASHBACK

Back in Guangseng, Brad walked across the streets of the hardly damaged city. It was the morning of the 27th June 1995. When he sat down behind a wall, to drink some water, he took the photo of Rose again. The photo was from May 1982, when Rose was for a 'very short time' Brad's girlfriend. He tried to imagine what happend in August 1983 when his father came to him and told him that they found her dead-body in front of a hospital...

Just a few blocks away, Jake leaved the basement again to get fresh water. He hoped that the news where true and the humans-world is really comming to help. The anchorman told about 3000 inoncent victims in the humans-world, maybe more! When Jake stood in the queue he imagined what will happen if the humans really come. After Jake got the water he slowly walked back to the basement...

From far away, Brad could see Jake walking across the street and entering the courtyard. Brad took his gun but Jake was to far away and on the other side of the street where to much people. He needed something to send them away... than he remembered that he had a last bomb in his backpack. Brad sneaked slowly closer to the group of waiting magical-creatures and hide behind a wall. When he turned, he was shocked to see two dead adult humans laying next to a dead little human-girl.

When Brad saw the blonde hair of the maybe 10 years-old girl he had to think on Rose... slowly he sneaked further and layed the bomb between some trash-bins in the small alley between two four-floors high houses. After he ran away and the bomb exlode both buildings start to collapse. Brad could see that a man jumped out from the third floor of one of the houses. He heared people crining and shouting. But he also saw that the group at the well disappeared...

In the basement, everybody could feel the explosion. That was close, everybody thaught. The father of the leprechaun-family walked slowly to the door to outside and opened it. He was scared when he saw that two buildings at the other street-side collapsed partly. But he was more scared when he saw Brad comming to their way. With a gun in his hands.

"O my gosh, he has a gun!" the leprechaun said, took his 4 teenager children and ran with them to the backside of the basement.

All other people did the same. Jake took the sleeping Jonny and did the same, but when he looked for his wife he was shocked: she was in the toilet and didn't hear anything. The light switched of and it was dark and quiet in the basement than the door smashed open and Brad jumped down, now standing face-to-face with Jake who hold his son in his arms.

"YOU!" Brad shouted and lift his gun to hold it on Jake's head. "You killed her!"

"WHO?" Jake shouted scared. He had no dragon-powers. He hold a three years-old boy in his arms and couldn't safe him or himself.

"I MEAN HER!" Brad shouted and presented Jake in the darkness the picture of Rose. Because the door was open Jake could see with the sun-light from outside the photo. "She wanted to safe the world against monsters like you and your... progeny!" Brad said and hold the gun on Jonny.

"I didn't killed her! Her master killed her... I wanted to help her after it and flew her to an hospital... but it was to late, she was dead before I arrived there..." Jake said scared.

"YOU LIE!" Brad shouted again and hold his gun on Jake's face again, but before he could shoot, Jake could see his wife standing behind Brad with a baseball bat in her hands. As hard as possible she punched against Brad who smashed to ground and became senceless. When Brad entered the basement she hide in the toilet and saw the baseball bat of one of the werewolf-children. She took it to defeat Brad from behind. Jake was so happy and huged his wife. He was happy, for the first time since weeks...

FLASHBACK ENDS

"... and than Brad Morton was your prisioner!" Philip finished the story.

"And what was with Spud and Frederick?" Jake asked after he remembered that he told above them earlier.

"They where found and buried! That is so sad... Frederick had two little children."

"Really?" Nancy asked.

"Your other you..." Philip said to Jake "...told me that Frederick married a dragon and lived on the islands since 1992. He has two sons... twins. They now growning up without father."

"Oh my gosh, this is really sad!" Jake said and looked threw the window. It was late. And it still rained very hard. But than he saw the lights of a police car holding in front of Pedro's house. "Hey, what's going on there?"

In Jake's world... Lao Shi walked up and down during he talked on the phone. The rest of the family, instead of Jonathan, didn't remembered Jonny, Grant and Pedro. And Jonathan also just remember the wizard from Kosovo.

"Yes... yes... aha... no..." Lao Shi said and than shouted something angrilly in cantonese. "Is that everything? Okay, bye!"

"What?" everybody asked.

"Okay, it's look like we got visit from another world, but because the past in thier world is changed they didn't come to us. Jake is now in this different world. Just I and Jonathan remember 'a little bit'! But when he said: wizard from Pristina, I remembered the most. But I think I found a way to find Jake... the wizard can use the leftovers of the spell the boy used, to find a way to thier world. He want's to meet me. I will travel to Pristina and you come with me!" Lao Shi explained and pointed on Jonathan.

"What, I? But why? I'm just a human? A human who..."

"Who is the only one in this room who remembers a little bit what should happend! So let's go... we make a trip to Europe!"

In the other world, Jake, Nancy and Phillip looked outside. A policecar stood in front of the house of Pedro's family. Jake could see how two police-officers leaved the car and walked closer to the house.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked.

"I try to find out!" Jake said and walked to the door.

"No" Philip shouted. "If Pedro's parents see you they will think you are Jonny and you are missing!"

"Oh right... but!" Jake said but than saw a jacket with hood hanging next to the door. "Is that Jonny's? I just borrow!" Jake said and put the hood above his head and leaved the house.

He sneaked threw the rain and hide in the bushes in front of Nancy's house next to Pedro's house. "Ear of the dragon!" Jake whispered and his right ear transformed so that he could hear exactly what they talked. A woman opened the door and looked worried.

"Hello, did you found my son?" she said with a soft accent.

"Good evening, ma'am! We found you son's wallet!" one of the officers said and they presented her a dirty wallet. Jake listened further.

"Yes, that is Pedro's! Where did you found it?"

"Well, that is the mystery! The local police found this wallet in a parked car, near Albany!"

"Albany?" she asked and Jake remembered that Olvia Mears is in the prision in Albany.

"And the big mystery is that the car had a licence-plate from the magical-world." the officer said and Jake was shocked.

"From the magical-world? But how...?"

"We don't know ma'am! The police stopped because they saw the old russian car parking with a foregin licence-plate next to the street. When they saw that the door was open they found the wallet..." the police officer read from a note-block.

"Eye of the dragon!" Jake whispered to read the notes. On the block he could read the number from the licence-plate: N2C-GU/34

"...no, my son hasn't any contact with the magical-world!" Pedro's mother said. "This is all so..."

"I know Mrs. Ferreria, but we also have to say that the car was full with blood..."

"WHAT!" she shouted. "Was it Pedro's blood?"

"We don't know! We need something from your son for a DNA analysys. A hair maybe or a tooth-brush..."

Before the officer could finish his sentence Pedro's mother collapsed and cryed. Jake hide further in the bush during the officers helped Pedro's father to carry her inside. When the officers where away, Jake ran back to 'his' house and closed the door.

"N2CGU34! N2CGU34!" Jake said. "Is there a chance to find out which car in the magical-world has this number?"

Meanwhile, in the other world... Jonathan. Lao Shi and Fu Dog arrived on the airport.

"Why me? Why I remember and Susan and Haley not?" he asked his father-in-law.

"Who know's dauther's-husband? Well... our plane start's in 20 minutes and after the stopps in Shannon, London, Frankfurt and Tirana we have to rent a car and drive." Lao Shi said and presented Jonathan his 4 tickets.

"We have to make 3 stopps? And than we have to drive threw a foregin contry by car? Is there no easier way? And faster?"

"I tried everything! All flights are overbooked. If we used a magical-airline we had a direct connection but... Or I call the wizard... he should come to Tirana... Than we don't have to rent the car..."

"That's great! By the way, in the plane I have to call Mr. Lockjelly! How can I explain that I'm on the way to Europe instead going to work?"

"Ehmmm... you fill find a good story!" Lao Shi said before he said to Fu that he had to travel in a animal-boc in the cargo-room. When they walked threw the terminal to the check-in desk Jonathan had to think about magical-airplanes. Than he remembered.

"His name was Jonny... and he told me that Jake will work for an airline!" Jonathan told.

"Yes,... yes... that's good the memory comes back..."

During his father and grandfather are travelling to Europe, Jake followed Philip to the headquarter and Philip looked for an switch on the big wooden mashine.

"Your son... explained me one time how this thing is working,... for emergencys... there have to be somewhere a button or a switch to turn it on..." Philip said and looked everywhere before Jake found the plug on the ground.

"Do you looking for this?"

"Oh yes, thank you!" Philip said and took the plug to insert it into the power point. "Normaly, this mashine is on the whole day. Someone switched it off."

The big mashine turned on. Two lamps switched on and it start to beep. A few seconds later they heared how the mashine wrote something like a typewriter. Than 3 or 4 sites of paper came out of the mashine.

"Oh... your son got mail!" Philip said. "That is the way your son got his messages from the magical-world. Here look at this... the number on the plate was N2C-GU/34, right?"

"Yes!" Jake said and tryed to remember. "Yes, that is the number. Why?"

"The car is registered on a missing wizard. Here..." Philip said and presented Jake the message from the typewriter. "N is meaning Norfolk, 2 is meaning not the city of Norfolk, it's meaning the area around Norfolk, C is meaning that it is a civil car. G-U and 3-4 is just a average combination. The car is registered on Harold Parker, 40, living in Cheasepeake, and he is driving a dark-blue 1992 Lada-2107 'Shiguly' and he was on the way to Magical-Manhattan to visit his human Ex-Wife who reported his disappearance."

"Hey, if they found the wallet of Jonny's friend in his car, that means Pedro and maybe Jonny and Grant where in this car." Jake said. "Let's ask his Ex-Wife. Who is she?"

"Her name is ... Danika Hunnicut!"

Jake was shocked. "Oh, my gosh I know her! She is living in the magical-world? Wow... Okay,... let's talk with her!" Jake said. "Where is the entrace to the magical-world?"

"I don't know... Status A!" Philip said and shaked his head." But I have an idea where a entrace could be!"

Lao Shi and Jonnathan sat in thier seats and waited for the take-off. On the monitor the safety-instructions where airing and the plane rolled slowly above the taxiways of the airport.

"Okay, we will meet him in Tirana! There he have a friend who have a lab! Before we meet him we have to remember as much as possible!" the old man said.

"Okay... the whole evening I have to think about cancer!" Jonnathan said. "And about a city... Guatseng... Guandgong..."

"Guangseng?" the old man remembered.

"Yes, yes... something like that!" Jonathan said and looked outside. Just a few moments later the plane rised up into the dark sky. Both hoped that the wizard could help them.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Jake waited very long in 'his' garden before Nancy and Philip came out of the house with some belts around thier shoulders.

"And this one is for you!" Philip said and presented Jake a group of belts he should wear in his dragon form.

"What for this things?" Jake asked and looked confused.

"That is a law!" Philip explained. "And now transform... all dragons have to save passengers with belts so that they can't fall. In 1982, the Polish Dragon take two human friends as passengers. When they flew into a storm both fall from his back and got hardly injured after they land in a sea... the rest you can imagine!"

Jake now understand and transformed. After he bind the belts around his body Nancy and Philip climbed on his back.

"Oh my gosh... that is so awsome!" Nancy said. "A flight with a dragon...!"

"Calm down, it's my third flight..." Philip said and pulled a live-vest above her head.

"Is that not a life vest used in airplanes for water-landings?" Jake asked.

"Yes, because we will fly above water we have to wear them the whole time! Listen,... I don't know why they have all this laws but they have it. Worldwide! And now rise up I have to think!" Philip said and closed his eyes. "Stay on the place... just rise up!"

Jake did what Philip said and increased. He could hear that Philip counted the seconds. After 11 seconds he said: "STOP! And now right... more more... and stop and now fly..."

Jake could see that they where flying to the Atlantic-Ocean. "Hey... yo, do you really know where we fly? And open your eyes!"

"I do my best! The last time they flew me to the magical-world I couldn't see and hear anything... that was a rule for knowers. And now we have to fly a couple of minutes but not fast."

Jake flew around 500 feets above Queens and looked down to see 'his-future-neigbourhood'.

"Where do you know this Danika?" Nancy asked. "You said you know her!"

Jake remembered: "Oh... yes... She is a girl from my school! We had three or four dates. What does she do in the magical-world?"

"Well, In this massage stands that she was married with a wizard from 1993 to 2002!" Nancy said after she read the different massages again.

"Dragon-Jobs by mail?... I will never understand this world!" Jake said before he turned right after Philip said it and could see something strange in the air. It looked like the air in this place had a different colour. But I seemed like Jake was the only one who could see it.

He flew closer and when they flew in it, they found themself in the magical-world. Jake looked back to see New York but the New York he knowed, disappeared. Now a group of many smaller cities and towns where all over the place. Jake saw two indipendent cities on Manhattan and it seemed like Brooklyn and Queens where also two indipendent towns. Just the Brooklyn Bridge was still there. Jake was astonished.

"Wow... that is... that is..."

"A cheap copy of the Soviet Union!" Nancy interrupted him.

"Owww... yes your right!" Jake said when he flew closer to Manhattan (City). "A few days ago I watched a TV-programme about city-building in East-Germany..."

"Before you say it... yes it is a copy of the Soviet Union!" Philip said and pointed on the large buildings build by 'large-panel system building' "The republic of New York was long time under the gouverment of the magical Soviet Union and New York and many other Magical-gouverments are socialist!"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Just fly I exlplain you later. It's another kind of socialism." Philip said and looked on a big street map of Manhattan. After he found the adress he pointed on a tall building near the river. Jake could see that in the humans-world, there had to be Greenvich Village. The buildings in Downtown looked older. Also European style with small streets. The city was going to Midtown with Suburbs and small cheap single-family houses. And all over trees across the roads. And all over poor people with a income of just 200$ per month. He land on the roof of the building and the both humans jumped down from his back. Jake transformed back and ran to the side to look down.

Jake saw old european cars standing accros the street. The walls where clean, no dirt and no grafittis. Each apartment had a balcony. The pedestrians weared cheap clouthes and seemed happy. But under thier umbrellas he couldn't see thier faces. Two little shops where in the lowest level, but that was it. It was a typical suburb in a socialist contry. They walked threw a unlocked door and walked down the stairs. They had the flat number of Danika and a minute later they stood in front of the door. Jake knocked...

"Aww... when she see my face she will get an shock for life!" he whispered before a around 40 years old woman opened the door.

"Yes... I... J... J...Jake?" the adult Danika said shocked.

Before someone said anything Jake and the others entered the apartment. "I know this is a shock for you... I'm a Jake Long from another world and I'm here because my 'son-in-this-world' is missing and in your ex-husband's car is a wallet found which is the properity of a friend of him."

Danika stood with open mouth and looked confused on the three teenagers in her living-room.

"What ow... my husbands car... where?" she stammered.

"In the humans-world, near Albany!" Philip said like a policeman in a crime-series.

"In... aww my god..." she said and walked to a window and lift a pack of ciggaretes. "Whould you excuse, this is a shock!"

All agreed. Danika opened the window and ignited a ciggarete for herself. She looked like she is getting a heart-attack. "Oh my gosh... Jake, is that really you? Are you really from another world?"

"Yes! From a world where magical-creatures are not exposed!" Jake said. "Please, I have no time to explain... 6 people or 4... I don't know are missing and your husband had contact with them before they dissappeared. Please tell me what you know. We are old friends, old mates... I don't want to tell you old but..."

"Okay... Okay... On Monday, Harold called me and said that he will come to Manhattan. To visit Edgar... our son!" Danika said and pointed on a picture of a 8 or 9 years old boy on the wall above the TV. "He said that he will come by car. But he didn't arrived. I've send Edgar to an friend and told that his father arrives later. And now I have no clue how to explain him that his father could be dead..."

"No... no no, he is not dead." Jake said but was not sure. "What for a car he drives?"

"He drives a dark-blue Lada! Shiguly, I think. Why?" Danika asked.

"Is that a russian car?"

"Please, what?"

"Is a Lada Shiguly a russian car?" Jake asked again. He remembered that the police-officers said that they found the wallet in a russian car and Jake wanted to be sure that he was on the right way.

"Yes, yes... it is a russian car! From the soviet time!" Danika agreed and suck on her ciggarette. "He bought it in 1999! Why you asked, Jake?"

"The car was found by the humans-world police!"

"What? In the humans-world? A car from the magical-world in the humans-world... that is..."

"What is that meaning in this world?" Jake asked. "Danika, I'm from the time where we dated, if we dated in this world..."

"We never had a date! We were good friends but..." Danika said confused.

"Oh really... in my world we had!... Okay and now answer my question."

"There is a agreement between both worlds: If a car or something other stuff is found in the humans-world and they find out that it is from the magical-world all have to be send to the police. The police have to bring it to an warehouse in Queens. It's magical safed and a restricted area. Magical creatures who lost things in the humans-world can get back thier stuff thier. If they have luck. The most humans keep magical-stuff."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"What do you think why the humans-world knows our currencies. Fortunately they didn't saw Spud's face on the 5 roublar-note. But it's true: 1996 a boy found the wallet of an vampire during he was playing with a friend. He showed the wallet his parents and they sold the magical-money to the press."

"And how much is that?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know exactly, 35 cents, maybe!" Danika answered.

"Okay, thank you Danika... you where a great help... we go!" Jake said and he and Philip took Nancy who demonstrated. "You haven't seen us! Understand! We go!"

"No wait..." Nancy demonstrated further. "... I want to find out more above living in the magical-world... no..."

"When we found Jonny, he tells you everything you want! If they don't delete your memory!" Jake said when they walked upstairs again.

In Jake's own world... Lao Shi and Jonathan sat in the plane to Europe. He half way was over, the most passengers sleeped. Jonathan wrote everything he remembered on a piece of paper.

"Anything else?" Lao Shi asked.

"No! That is everything! Okay, you said from another world... In thier world I'm dead. The magical-world is exposed. A war happend. And Jonny, that's his name, is the American Dragon. And furhter I remember a cassete-player but I don't know what it have to do with them."

Lao Shi looked on the notes. What happend in the six days since they where back in thier world?

Jake flew with the both humans high above the magical-world.

"...I mean that serious." Philip told. "They can live with them here in this world. Here is all cheaper. After the war, almost the whole economy of Magical New York was destroyed. 60% where jobless..."

"I know... Jonny told me that!" Jake said and flew back threw the portal into the humans-world. "Okay, you have the map... where is the crime-lab?"

"The crime-lab? No... let's go to the warehouse...!"

"No... do you really think that the humans-world will bring a car, full with blood and the wallet of a missing person back to the magical?" Jake said and land on the roof of a tall building.

"Yes, you are right!" Philip said and opened his backpack. "Fortunately I took this little computer from the headquarter..."

Philip hold a mini-typewriter in his hands and was working, like he was writing a letter. Jake walked up and down before Philip finally found the adress of the right crime-lab.

"Very good, let's go!"

"And how we get into it?" Nancy asked.

"On the magical-way!" Jake answered and flew with his both helpers to the building.

It was a tall skyscraper full with labs and police. Jake land near the lab, and hide behind some containers. He could see the garages. And all over the place, cameras, sensors and guards.

"And how we get into it?" Jake asked and remembered that Nancy asked the same a few minutes ago.

Philip hadn't any potions. All they had in thier headquarter was stolen. They needed a trick. But than Jake remembered that he had something in his pocket. During he searched his grandfathers shop for the hourglass he found a little bottle with a purple liquid. He had no clue what it was, but he had also not any time to find out. Jake threw the bottle against a wall, and a few seconds later, all security-guards fall asleep.

"Wow! That is luck!" Jake said and all three ran into the building. And there they saw it. In a locked room, behind some walls of glass, was the dark-blue old car with the foregin licence-plate standing. Jake tried to open the door. But it didn't worked. Jake walked to one of the sleeping guards and finally found the key to open the door. All three stood now in front of the car. It was unlocked. The passenger-seat and the drivers seat where full of blood. And there where the police found the wallet was a little plastic-sighn with the number 1 on it.

Jake opened the driver's door and searched with a flashlight for any evidences. It smelled like blood and like cleaning products. Someone cleaned the car before the blood was smear above the both front-seats. Nancy and Philip also looked with flashlights in the car-boot and the backseats for any traces. Than Philip found a disk under the drivers-seat.

"What is that?" Jake asked.

"Who know's!" Philip answered short before he took a little plastic-bag and layed the disk inside. Than he took a swab and took some blood from both seats. The seats in the rear where totally clean. "That's strange!"

"What?" Jake asked again.

"Normally, when you shot or beat or scratch someone blood is sprinkling everywhere. But here... look's like someone painted the blood on the seats. Let's look what for blood that is!"

Philip walked to the cuboard on the wall and looked for something.

"You know very much about crime-scenes. Did you studied that?" Jake asked Philip who found a spray in the cuboard.

"No... I saw all episodes of CSI!"

"Which CSI?"

"All three!"

"Wow, in this world my life is like from the TV. I live in the house of the King of Queens. My wife is driving the car of Monk's first assistant Sharona and now we inwestigate a crime-scene like Gil Grissom, Horatio Gaine and Mac Taylor..."

"Now... in the humans-world the people know that luminol just shows human-blood. Not magical-blood." Philip said and sprayed on the swab. The blood on it start to shine light-blue. "That's human-blood!"

"Human-blood!" Jake said and looked in the car again. "On the seats is more blood than a human has in his body."

"In the magical-world vampires can buy human-blood in bottles but that is very expensive!" Nancy said after she found a coin in the car-boot.

"In bottles? I say it again... I don't understand your world."

"That is just a rumor!" Nancy said further.

"I know that it is true. I sold a half litre to an vampire." Philip told and Jake and Nancy looked confused on him.

"Hey,... he didn't beat me. That was threw a injection. And I needed money!" Philip said before they leaved the room again. Jake closed the doors of the car and they hoped that nobody will find out that they where here. They leaved the building. The rain stopped but it was cold. And now around 11am.

"Let's go back! Looking on that was it on the disk." Jake said and together they flew back to Queens.

After Jake arrived the house again he saw shocked that the door was open.

"The door!" Philip said. "I know I locked it when we leaved the house."

Jake hold both before they could walk to the door. He wanted to look first. Jake walked to the window and looked into the kitchen. The kitchen was empty but he saw dirty footsteps. Carefully Jake entered the house. He had no clue who the burglar was. Or what he or she was. Carefully Jake opened the door between kitchen and living-room to see a senseless boy laying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh... Pedro!" Jake shouted.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

When Jake saw the unconcious boy laying in his living-room, he was shocked. Pedro... the best friend of his 'son' is found. But what happend with him. Jake took Pedro's arms and lift him to lay him on the couch. Nancy and Phillip helped Jake and Pedro layed now on the couch.

"Is he dead?" Nancy asked worried.

"No,... he is breathing!" Jake said after he hold his hand in front of Pedro's face. "He is not injured! Pedro!... Pedro, wake up! Wake up!"

Pedro opened his eyes slowly and closed them again. Than he stammered something in Portugese.

"What did he said?" Philip asked.

"Who knows! Helloooo... Olá... Acordem!... Was that right?" Jake asked.

"You speaking Portugese?" Philip asked.

"My father had some buisiness guests from Brazil and he learned a few words to impress them!" Jake said during Pedro finally opened his eyes and start to shout.

"Awww... _god help me!_" he shouted.

Jake hold his hand above Pedro's mouth and hold him on the couch. "Hey... calm down... look at me, remember me?"

Pedro looked on Jake and recognized him. Finally he calmed down and stoped screaming after he remembered where he was. He was in the house of his best friend with Jake, who he knowed, Nancy and this boy.

"What happend?" Jake asked.

"Please what?" Pedro asked back.

"What happend? You, Jonny and Grant are missing! The police found your wallet in a car full with blood... and your parents are missing you!" Nancy told.

"What, O my gosh... yes, I remember...!"

FLASHBACK

Two days ago! Jonny and Grant are standing in front of Pedro's house and rang the door bell. A few moments later, a around 17-years-old boy opened the door.

"Hi, Tiago! Is your brother at home?" Grant asked.

"Yes, wait a moment!" the boy said and than Pedro appeared at the door.

"Hi, are you ready?" Jonny asked.

"Yes... MOM, I go with Jonny and Grant to Manhattan. I'll be back on time!" Pedro yelled into the house and than all three walked across the streets to the subway.

In the last day's after they travelled into Jake's world they often walked threw the magical-world and showed and explained Pedro everything. They could prevent all what happend and now they had enough free time. After they drove to Manhattan and walked threw the gate to the magical-world they walked above the Magnus-Bazaar. The oldest part of Magical-Manhattan. The most people greet them. All over tourists from all over the world to see the magical-worlds most famous bazaar.

"...they come from Russia, China, Austrailia... and all over the world. New York is very popular..." Jonny told during they walked above the place.

What they didn't knowed was that someone observed them from a roof. The person looked threw a pair of binoculars and than took some photos of the three boys. He walked down the stairs and walked to an parked car in a dark alleyway. Another person sat in the small car and waited for him.

"And?"

"Yes, he is here! But this other boys are with him!"

"And the diversion...?"

"Is running!"

The three boys where walking across the square before someting fall from the sky and hit Grant on the head.

"Awww..." Grant shouted before he fall down. Jonny and Pedro could see that it was a dead heavy bird.

"Grant are you okay?" Jonny asked when he and Pedro helped Grant to stand up. Grant had a big bloody scratch on his forehead. "Let's go into the bar!"

Together they entered the Scoop. The same cafe Jake and his friends visited sometimes in thier own world, and the 'this-world' Jake often visited years ago. They sat on a table and a young human-girl who worked there as a waitress asked what happend.

"Get the first-aid-kit!" Jonny said short and the girl disappeared behind the bar.

Outside the building, the people walked further and where shocked when they saw a small red car crashing into a market-stand. Jonny and his friends leaved the house to see what happend, in that moment nobody looked on them something grabeled them and the next they know was that they sat bind up in the load room of a van.

"What happend, where are we?" Pedro asked scared.

"...dragon up!... DRAGON UP!" Jonny shouted but he couldn't transform. The rope was made of sphinx hair.

"SHUT UP!" the driver shouted threw the wall. They could feel that they drove very fast above a road. Outside they could hear other traffic. After a few minutes Pedro could releave a hand and looked for something which is also in this load room. After he could relieve his other hand he helped Jonny and Grant.

"What's going on here? Who are this people?"

"I don't know! But they must have many problems when they kidnap three inoncent boys..." Grant said.

"SHUT UP... you are not inoncent!" the driver shouted before he breaked and parked the van on a parking lot next to the highway. In that moment, Pedro could feel a disk or something else on the floor and took it. The driver leaved the car and just a second later the door's opened and a big brown bag with three crying people flew into the load room. In that moment Pedro jumped out of the van and ran away. But before Jonny and Grant could follow him, the door's closed and the van raced away.

"Let him go, we have who we want!" a other person shouted.

Pedro ran into the woods. He was shocked when he heared that and saw how the white big delivery van with a licence-plate from the Magical-Republic of Tennessee drove away. Pedro was scared, he had no clue where he was. But he was sure that he was somewhere in the magical-world. On the parking-lot was no other car. But he saw a map on the other side. It was a highway map of Magical - New York. The whole East-Coast and the area around the big seas and the border to Canada, til the Dakotas where part of New York.

The states around the Gulf of Mexico, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Tennesse and Kansas where the Republic of Tennessee. The rest, the West-Coast and the Rocky Mountains where the Republic of Califonia. Pedro could see a big red point on the map with the words 'you are here'. He was in Maryland, near the border to Delaware. Than he saw a car parking near him on the parking-lot. A man jumped out of the dark-blue Lada and entered the toilet. Pedro followed him...

"Mr... Please, you have to help me." Pedro stammered but was afraid. What if this man was a part of the gang... "I missed my bus... and now I'm trapped here. May I drive with you?" he lied.

The blonde wizard smiled. "Yes, if you are on the way to Manhattan it's okay."

"Yes,... yes... Manhattan, that's okay." Pedro said and a few minutes later they sat in the car again and drove above the magical-highway. It looked like a normal-humans-world road. Just with other cars and drivers. They talked very long for the next two hours.

"And you are a transformed-werewolf?" the wizard asked after 80 miles and saw the healed bite-wound on Pedro's right shoulder.

"Hmm... Oh yes, since almost two years. And you?"

"I'm a birth wizard! I'm on the way to Manhattan to visit my son. My human-wife and I... it didn't worked." the wizard told.

Hours passed and it became evening. They talked very long above wheater, sports other cultures and other things. Both didn't saw that a other dark-blue Lada followed them for hours. But than short time before they arrived New Yersey the wizard stopped the car and turned to Pedro.

"Okay, and now tell me the truth!" the wizard said and shocked Pedro. Both already didn't saw that the other car parked behind them.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you see this ear?" the wizard said and pointed on his left ear. "Since that day I accidenty got some truth potion into it, it is a very good polygraph! And I remember your face, I saw your picture in a newspaper from 2006. You are a friend of Jonathan Long!"

"Yes,... the truth is... they are kidnapped. I have to call the police, but I was afraid that you where a part of the gang who did that."

"What... the American-Dragon is kidnapped and you don't say it."

"You arrived just 10 seconds after the kidnappers drove away... I was afraid." Pedro shouted. But before the wizard could get his mobile something hit the car. A energy beam. Both jumped out of the car. But Pedro fall down a slope next to the highway and land between some bushes. Althouth he was far away... he could hear and see anything...

"What did he told you?" a hooded man asked angrily. "Aww... just forget it!" he shouted again and sprayed something into the wizards face who started to became confused and walked away like a zombie. "He remembers nothing! But we lost this boy again."

"Boss... look a wallet!" a other person said and presented him the wallet of Pedro he found on the passenger seat. Pedro was scared. His pockets where empty, he also lost the disk in the car. "I can't see anything else!" Pedro was relieved. The disk seemed important, they shoudn't get it back.

"Okay, take the car to the humans-world. Let's make the American-Dragon unpopular..." the hooded man said and laughed evil. Than he take a box with six-bottles. Full of blood. "Park the car far away from here in the humans-world and drop this above the seats. Everywhere will think the magical-world killed a inoncent human-boy...hahahaha... And now GO!" he shouted.

Pedro ran away. He was scared. He couldn't trust anyone. But than he got an idea. His werewolf-powers. In the bottle in Jonny's headquarter. Than he can enter the magical-world alone and contact the police. But what happens if the kidnappers find out that the magical-world knows that they are kidnapped. Will they kill them? Pedro just ran... for hours before he arrived humans-world New Yersey...

FLASHBACK ENDS

"...and than I carefully came here!" Pedro finished his story. "I haven't drunk or eat anything since that and I was so tired that I..."

"It's okay..." Philip said and gived Pedro a glass of water.

"You are Philip right? Jonny told me about you... Is that true that one of your classmates is arrested because he dealed with Ecstasy?" Pedro asked.

"No... it was Mariuhana!" Philip answered short.

"Who where this guys?" Jake asked. "They also burglarized here... they stole everything. Also your powers... or did you get them back?"

"No... it... was planed that I get them back tomorrow when the 'bad-energy' is away... If they open it before the liquid becomes golden, I will transform into a evil-lycan..." Pedro said shocked.

"You are a werewolf?" Nancy asked astonished and shocked.

"What does she doing here?" Pedro asked confused.

"I explain you that later..." Jake said and told him everything what happend since he was here in this world. And also that what he knowed about the list in Jonny's locker and the disk they found in the car of the wizard. And the visit in Danika's apartment.

"Her husband is alive! But I looked like... like he lost his brain!" Pedro told after he remembered what he saw. "But this list... your son is not a very properly person, but I have never see it in his locker... But they said something about... made him unpopular!"

"Do you mean they want to expose him?" Jake asked.

"Maybe!"

"Aww... maaannn..." Jake shouted.

"Wow, that sond exactly like Jonny's aw man!" Nancy said.

"Okay... first we should find out what is on this disk. Is there a computer here?" Jake asked.

"Yes, in Jonny's room!" Philip said and all walked upstairs and entered Jonny's room.

Jake looked around in the room of his 'son'. It was untidy. All over layed clouthes and papers. Even a moneybox layed broken on the floor. And the computer was on. It looked like someone searched something in this room.

"They where here, too!" Jake said and looked on the walls. Posters and pictures where ripped away from the walls because the burglars looked behind them. Jake could see on the damaged posters that his 'son' was a icehockey-fan and also a big fan of Shaniqua! "Hey, we like the same music!" Jake said before he looked further.

"He hadn't any magical-stuff in his room. He told me that!" Philip said and sat down on the running computer and put the disk into it. What they found on the disk confused them all... Blueprints of a building, all in Russian-Language, and some photos. Jake saw that the people on the photos where his classmates, but now they where adults. And also he saw pictures of thier familys. Than a picture of an adult Jake from 2006, his wife stood with the face away from the camera and talked angrilly with the adult Stacey Wintergrin. On the banner above them Jake read: Class of 1986!

"That are pictures from our live and from the lives of my former classmates. Thier familys and all we know... But what are this blueprint's meaning?" Jake asked before a picture of the building appeared.

"Oh my gosh... that is the building of the United-Magical-World in Moscow! That's the magical-version of the United Nations in the humans-world. Jonny showed me a photo of it. Wait a moment...!" Philip said and ran downstairs to take a hidden photo-album from behind the bookshelv in the living-room. He came back and presented Jake a photo from 1984.

Jake saw himself, standing in front of the building. "That is from your first trip to the Soviet-Union in 1984. That's in the magical-world! You... 'your-other-you' told me that this is one of the safest buildings in the magical-world. When they found thier organisation in 1931, they wanted to unite the whole world. Like the UNO. In this building many deputys from all over the magical-world hold meetings."

Jake looked on the pictures from the magical and the humans-world Soviet Union and tried to understand thier plans.

"Okay... they kidnapp the American-Dragon, and plan to expose him... but If they plan a terrorism-attack in Moscow... why they didn't kidnapped the Russian-Dragon? And why they observe 'my family'?"

"That's the million-dollar-question!" Nancy said. "But... I think I have an Idea why..." Nancy said.

FLASHBACK

2 months ago! Jonny and Nancy are sitting in a restaurant. Thier second date! The wheater was perfect, it was quiet and nobody disturbed them.

"Jonny, that is a wonderful evening. Why do you don't tell me a little bit more about your family?" Nancy asked.

"Okay,... mom's parents died when she was 6 and than she grew up with her uncle, her aunt and her both cousins in Monterey. And than she moved to her other uncle here in New York and..."

"I mean your father! You tell me so often about him that he is a big hero. But I don't know why?" Nancy asked.

Jonny was afraid. He couldn't tell his girlfriend that his father is living in Guangseng and is working as a co-pilot for an airline which is not allowed to land in the humans-world. But before he said anything another boy entered the restaurant and greeted him. The dragon of Central-Russia.

"Privet kollega... how are you!" the russian boy asked with a strong accent. "Privet krassivaja shenshina!" (Hello beautiful girl!) he said to Nancy. "Sorry that I.. disturbing... a itt is very important! I have to talk with you!" the boy said and Jonny stand up to follow him to the toilets.

Nancy just saw how the both boys disappeared behind a curtain. Than she could hear them talking. She didn't understand anything... it sound like they speak a mix of Chinese, Russian and Arabian. Than Jonny came back to the table. The other boy leaved the restaurant, he looked worried...

"Who was that?" Nancy asked.

"Just a old friend!" Jonny said and drunk his water.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"...this boy... maybe they talked in Dracon, he was afraid. Maybe that is the reason... The attack is planed in Russia, but Jonny found out to much here in America, or the terrorists are American..." Nancy said.

"And you are sure?" Philip asked.

"Yes, this boy was Russian!" she answered.

"Did he had blonde hairs and had a scar under his left ear?" Pedro asked.

"I think yes... yes he was blone! Why?"

"Jonny, told me about this boy... the dragon of Central-Russia! He is dead!"

_**End of Chapter 7**_

I hope you like the story. To explain something... in the story America is in the magical-world seperate exactly like in the last story in the five indipendent contrys New York, Tennessee, California, Alaska and Hawaii. Philip's knower status just allow him to know who Jonny is... I explain more in the next chapter. And what happend with Pedro exactly will also appear in the next chapter.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

LaoShi and Jonathan leaved the plane and walked threw the airport of Shannon in Ireland. Both were surprised when a blone man behind a classwall hold a big piece of paper with LaoShi's name on it. Both walked closer to the wall and the old man saw that it was the wizard who they should meet in Tirana.

"Are you...?" Jonathan wanted to ask.

"Yes... yes..." the wizard said with a strange accent and read from a piece of paper. "After...I heard ... that you will... needing long time... to arrive my, I came to you ad met you her... A collegueg is live her in Irland. I kan use him labor."

"Oh... that's great..." Jonathan said friendly and turned to his father-in-law. "He don't understand us!"

"Yes, I know... but he is our only chance to find Jake!" the old man said.

"I under-stad you!" the wizard said and presented a earplug in his right ear. "Just spek... I doing rest."

Relieved that he will understand them, both start to tell what happend in the last hours. Than the old man presented the wizard the leftovers from the portal which appeared in the kitchen of the Long's.

"Follow me!" the wizard said and after they got FuDog from the baggage claim all leaved the airport.

Meanwhile, Jake and the others looked shocked on Pedro who just told them about the death of a dragon.

"What did you said?" Jake asked shocked.

"He is dead... in the humans-world news they told that a dragon fall from the sky in Russia. Wait... I show you!" Pedro explained and all walked downstairs.

In the living room Pedro pulled away a bookshelv and opened a hiden box behind it. Inside layed maybe 20 or 30 video-tapes, next to a couple of full-wine bottles. Pedro finally found the right tape with the date from 6 weeks ago.

"Jonny is not allowed to tell me something about running investigations. But a few days ago he showed me that tape to warn me! He said that terrorists from the magical-world plan an attack somewhere in Russia. All dragons investigate where they are from. Now it's clear for me... they are here! That terrorists kidnapped us and your wife and thier cousins!" Pedro told and switched on the VHS-recorder to play the tape.

"What, my 'wife and thier cousins' are also kidnapped. But what have her cousins to do with that all?" Jake asked.

"They are knowers status A!" Pedro said and surprised Philip. "And now listen... that is a programme from the humans-world..."

Jake looked into the TV where a news-programme he knowed was airing.

"...that we got the confirmed report... that a dragon crashed into a apartment-building in the city of Nishny Novgorod in Central-Russia. This pictures, from the Russian news showing the dead dragon laying in front of the building..." the woman in the TV told.

Jake was shocked. He saw a big green and blue dragon, laying on his back, in front of the door of a tall typical-east-european apartment-building. Six floors above him was a destroyed balcony and a couple of broken windows. The dragon-tail smashed on a parked car and all over where shocked humans.

"...eye-witnesses said that the dragon fall from the sky, smashed into a balcony in the sixth-floor and fall on the ground. They said that it looked like he was dead before he hit the building... This pictures remembering us on January 1995 when a dragon crashed into a market in Stuttgart, Germany and exposed the hidden magical-world... With us in the studio..." Pedro stopped the tape.

"Oh, my gosh!" was the only what Jake could say. "Do you think that the terrorists killed him because he knowed to much?"

"Yes,... and because he talked with Jonny... they think he also know to much!"

"Okay, now we know what's going on..." Jake said. "Terrorists... maybe from New York, maybe from Russia, are planing an terrorism-attack on the building of the United-Magical-World-Building! The dragon of Central-Russia, you said, found out who they are or from who they are and was killed six-weeks ago. But because he talked with Jonny 8 weeks ago they kidnapped him, although he didn't know anything about that all..."

"That's a trace!" Philip said. "And the wizard was just a victim because he talked with Pedro."

"Yes... we have to go back to the magical-world. Where did it happend?" Jake asked.

Maybe an half-hour later all stood on the magnus-bazaar. Jake regocnized everything. The roads, the market-stalls and and and. They stood in front of the Scoop and looked around. At this time, 1am, the most people where at home and sleeped. Jake hide his face so that nobody recognize him and looked on that place where the dead-bird hit Grant. Than he flew with Philip above the place and looked on everything.

"Jake stop!" Philip said and pointed on the roof of a building near the Scoop. When Jake flew closer, he could also see footprints on the roof. "In the magical-world of Manhattan it's stricly prophibitted to walk about the roof. The material in this old part of the city is, if it rains, very slippery and you could fall down."

Phillip jumped from Jake's back and start to investigate the footprints. "Someone stand here!" he said and than walked carefully above the roof. Phillip was right with his story. It still rained very hard, and it was really very slippery. Than both looked down into an alleyway, and saw directly next to a 'No Parking'-sign some skidmarks from tires.

Both leaved the roof and go to the place where the skidmarks where to investigate them. "The car was small!" Philip said.

Jake was not surprised that Philip knowed very much about that. "Really Mr. Gil Grissom? Do you also know who drove the car?"

"Maybe I can help!" a female voice said and scared both. Than Jake looked up and saw a woman standing on a window behind them. "Sorry, I didn't wanted to scare you!" she said and than Jake recognized her: she was the woman who contact him after Spud wanted to buy something in her shop but had to threw out him because he was a human.

"Did you see what happend here?" Jake asked and walked closer to her.

"Why do you ask?"

Jake lifted his head and presented his face, but not his hair. Than she thaught that he is Jonny. "Oh... American-Dragon, I'm so sorry... I didn't recognized you! Well... here is parking strictly prophibited. Two day's ago I heared how a car-door closed, so I looked outside and saw here that red Fiat standing. I opened the window and shouted that they should go away from here. The driver was so scared, by the way he hide his face from me, that he raced away and crashed into a marked-stall just a few metres away. The other person in the car, a human, is in coma now. He is not identified yet. The driver, leaved the car uninjured and ran away. He is missing."

"And the licence-plate?" Phillip asked.

"The licence-plate... emmm... Oh, yes... it was M1C-UZ/08! But the police already know that the car was stolen! Did they didn't talked with you about it? And by the way, are you one of the new guys he wanted to introduce?" she asked Phillip.

"Ahhmm..." Phillip was confused. "Yes! And, No the police didn't said it us because... we and they are very busy!"

"Oh, than good luck! I hope I could help you!" she said and closed the window.

Pedro and Nancy who heared everything where surprised. Pedro remembered the accident. And that just a few moments later they where kidnapped. But it also looked like the magical-world don't know that they are missing.

"They have no clue what happend!" Jake realized and got an Idea. "She said that he is in coma! Pedro... they showed you here everything... where is the next hospital?"

"Just two blocks away!"

"Okay... let's go!" Jake said and togehter they flew to the hospital number 3. Jake covered his black hairs under the hood but showed his face, than they walked into the quiet hospital. Althouth it was midnight, it seemed very full here. The ogre-woman from behind the information desk greeted them and asked friendly what they needed. "We have to see the man, from the car-accident on the bazaar two day's ago!"

"Okay, I call the doctor!" she said and saw Phillip sweating. "Hey boy are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" Phillip asked and than he realized that Nancy could see the injuries, his classmates made, on his neck and back.

"Oh, my gosh! Don't worry... American-Dragon your friend is in good hands!" the woman said and a nurse took Phillip to bring him to an other doctor.

"Wait... I have to..."

"No, Phillip! You should show that an doctor! It won't need long time!" Jake said and Phillip gived up and followed the nurse. His wounds hurt really hard.

A few minutes later a troll in a doctor-dress appeared and greet them all. "American-Dragon, I'm very proud to see you! But I have a bad message for you!" he said and all followed him to the basement, into the morgue. On the table layed the covered dead body.

"He is dead?" Jake asked shocked.

"Yes, his injuries where too hard. We couldn't do anything for him. He died 2 hours ago!" the doctor explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm missing someone!" Jake lied. "May I see him?"

"Yes, but alone! The coroner wasn't here until now!" the doctor said and Jake followed him alone to the table.

Jake felt very strange in that room full of dead people. And now he had to look on a dead human. Jake was scared.

"Ready?" the doctor asked and Jake agreed.

Than the troll lift the towel away and Jake could now see the face of the around 40 years old human and was shocked. Although he was twenty-five years older he was sure that that man was one of his classmates. A friend of Brad! Jake was really scared...

"Is he it?" the doctor asked.

"What?"

"Is he the man you missing?"

"No... no... he isn't it! Sorry but I don't know that man." Jake lied and leaved the morgue.

"Wait before you go... we found this in his pocket's! You should know it! And the car is in the police-station on the other stree-side!"

"Yes, thank you!" Jake said and took the big brown envelope.

When he met Pedro and Nancy in the waiting-area and waited for Phillip he opened the envelope and found some polaroid photos of Jonny, Grant and Pedro walking above the magnus-bazaar and than a note with an adress in Magical-Harlem.

"Look... they observed you!" Jake said and found some other photos. On one of the photo's he could see a woman (his wife) from backside working in the garden. On another picture he saw Jonny, Grant and Pedro sitting with another boy in the school-cafeteria and eating thier lunch.

"I can't believe it!" Nancy said. "... I'm in a magical-hospital!" she said happily and astonished.

"When will she calm down?" Jake said annoyed to himself and looked outside. There was really a police-station on the other street-side. A few minutes later Phillip arrived with a bandage above his shoulders and around his neck.

"That was a good idea... during they cleaned my wounds I talked with them, they have really no clue what happend. And also nobody know that Jonny is missing!" he explained.

"That means we have a ticket into the magical-police-station!" Jake said and all walked to the other side of the street. When they enterred the building, Jake saw the magical-socialism world seemed exactly like the humans world. Instead of the police-officers who looked like russian officers. Jake said what he and his 'friends' wanted and the officer escorted them to the garages where the destroyed Fiat stood in a bright room.

"Good luck!" he said and leaved the room.

"Thank you... well, Phillip you are the CSI! What we have to do?" Jake asked and toghether they all start to investigate the car.

At the same time in Jake's own world...

Lao Shi and Jonathan entered a house in the humans-world in a suburb of Shannon. Another wizard greeted them and smiled.

"Welcome in Ireland! I'm glad that I can help you!" the Irish wizard said and toghether they walked into the basement where a big professional laboratory was. "Paç fat. A nuk e pista!" he said to the other one.

"You are speaking Albanian?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, because that we are friends! Do you want a cup of tea? My human-wife is very interresting in seeing a dragon and for you she make her special-mix!"

"Not yet, thank you!" Lao Shi said and walked to the table. The wizard was astonished about the leftovers and mixed very long on it.

"Telling me... ever you knowing abut you know!" the wizard said.

"Sorry, what do you mean?"

"_Tell me, I translate for them_!" the Irish wizard said in Albanian. "He will understand you he is wearing that earplug."

Jonathan and Lao Shi start to tell everything they knowed and remembered...

On the same time...

Jake, Phillip, Pedro and Nancy investigated the hardly damaged car. The around 20 years old Fiat had a write-off. For Jake, it was a miracle that the driver was not injured. After a couple of minutes Phillip found some fingerprints.

"Let's look who drove!" he said and walked to the computer on the other side of the room. Like a professinal profiler he scaned the fingerprint into the computer and start to search in the database.

"More and more, I feel like a character from CSI!" Jake said before he found a piece of paper under the passenger seat and saw that it was a part of the note he got from the doctor in the hospital. "Hey they are from the same piece of paper." Jake said and hold both parts together.

Now he could see that the adress had a message with it... 'Make it quiet!'

"Hey, we have a match the driver was..." Phillip said and than was shocked.

"What?" Jake asked but Phillip hold his hands above the picture and the informations in the computer.

"Okay, I show you... but you will don't like it!" Phillip said and presented Jake the search-results.

"Oh... my... gosh...! BRAD MORTON!" Jake shouted and saw the photo of Brad from 1993. Than he start to read: "Brad-Robert Morton, born 23rd June 1966 in New York City, arrested in 1995 in Guangseng, Draco's Islands by the family of the former American-Dragon Jake Long. Sitting for the rest of his live in the prison of Turuap, Draco's Islands. Crimes: Almost exposing of the magical-world in 1981 and 1983; Attack on the American-Dragon headquarter in Canal Street Electronics in 1984; Injuring of Frederick Buttersleeves in 1982, two times in 83 and 1988; Hijacking of magical-stuff in 1982 and 1990; Huntsclan membership in 1995; Homicide of Arthur-Paul Spudinski and Frederick Buttersleeves in 1995; Terrorism attack's in Guangseng, Batutinkyj and Delbylger, Draco's Island... and and and..."

"He kidnapped him?" Nancy asked. "But how is that possible? He is sitting in a magical-prison! On a island in the Pacific-Ocean!"

"Maybe he is the big boss!" Phillip said.

"No, I know Brad... for a so big plan he is too stupid..." Jake said. "But... here in this world maybe..."

Miles away, in the humans-world in a warehouse in Harlem... someone stood in front of a TV and watched the humans-world news...

"...in the car with a licence-plate from the magical-world was the wallet of a missing boy found. The 15-years old Pedro Ferreria Capelo is missing since yesterday..." the anchorman told and the person in front of the TV laughed.

"You will never arrive your plans...!" a woman shouted.

"Shut up!"

"Mom, you should do what he say or he will kill you first!" Jonny said.

Jonny was bind up with Grant on chairs with shinx-hair. Behind them the both cousins of his mother, knower with status A, where also bind on chairs. His mother was in a cage in a very dark corner of the hall, hanging 5 metres above the floor.

"Hey, Sal, Andrew... I'm so sorry that he kidnapped you, too." Jonny's mother said to her both cousins.

"It's not your fault! If we knocked on the door before we entered the room we haven't seen your son transforming. More our status don't allow us to know..." one of them said and was interupted.

"Be quiet!" he shouted and walked to an table, filled with all files, all poitions and all book's from the headquarter. "By the way your files are very interresting! You are allowed to know the secret but you are not allowed to go with them on missions. You have to swear to inform them above all strange happenings in your area, and you are not allowed to enter the magical-world alone!"

"Awww... be quiet. You have no clue!" Grant said annoyed.

Grant had to think on Pedro, who was free and who will help them. And on the bottle with the potion he hide in the headquarter under the mashine, if they don't found them Pedro would remember and get help. Jonny was looking on the person who kidnapped them.

"Mom, was right! You are a stupid-guy!" Jonny said.

"QUIET! You're mom... do you know what your mom did with me since 1983. Detentions, house-arrests... and Frederick... she gived that boy back what I tryed to destroy for years: his self-confidence! And than she hit that baseball bat on my head, since that day I have cronical headache!"

"That's your own fault!" Mrs. Long said.

"Shut up you... awww..." Brad shouted angrilly and walked to the exit to one of his helpers. "I go to the airport, the plan is running! Keep an eye on our guests... esspecially on the woman in the cage: she is more dangerous than her husband and her son together..."

_**End of Chapter 8**_

Please review! Tell me your mind about my story. Do you like it? I will update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Jonathan and Lao Shi sat on a couch near the wizard from Pristina and waited for results. He stood above a microscope and investigated the black leftovers from the portal.

"Daughters-husband... can you imagine how the world whould bee when the humans know that we exist?" Lao Shi asked.

"No! I try to imagine, but I can't!" Jonathan answered and looked into a shelv with some DVD's. "But I can imagine that this movie don't will exist in thier world." he said and presented his father-in-law an DVD with the movie 'Reign of Fire'.

"Oh, yes that movie..." Lao Shi said.

Meanwhile, Jake talked with the others about the same in front of the police-station.

"What,... that movie is existing here in this world, although the humans know that we exist?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I don't know... but here in our world is everything, and I mean really everything exactly like in your world." Pedro explained. "I mean I was in your world and saw the same things. And the only difference is that here the humans know and in your world not."

"That means all movies, serieses, programmes, people, news,... all is the same like in my world?" Jake asked.

"Yes, instead of the fact that you are here a 40 years old man!" Nancy interrupted thier conversation.

"Yes, that's true! Well... we have that adress... let's look what's there!" Jake said, transformed and flew with them away.

At the same time, Brad Morton entered with a suitcase the warehouse again where Jonny, his mother, thier both cousins and Grant where captured.

"It's time to say good bye! But before I leave I have to say you some words: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE, STINKY SPECIES! YOU ARE FRIGHTFUL, NOT INTERRESTING AND..."

"SHUT UP!" one of Mrs. Long's cousins shouted. "You have no clue! Okay, we know the secret of her family since just a few months, but in that time we had great expieriences. I mean before they showed me the magical-world I didn't knowed that I have a son in this world who is a..."

"Sal... you should didn't tell him that!" Mrs. Long said.

Brad became more angrilly. He looked on the woman who laied bind up with a rope in a cage. Than the cage sinked to the ground and Brad pulled her out.

"Ouwch you hurt me..."

"Shut up! And don't worry... I will let you free... after a short trip above the Atlantic-Ocean!" Brad said and leaved the warehouse with her and laughed.

Jonny and Grant where scared. They couldn't move, or do anything. They where trapped. Slowly Jonny could feel that he became senseless by the sphinx-hair...

At the same time, Jake flew with his three passengers high above the humans-world. It really looked like his own world. Really everything was the same...

"By the way... movies which tell or include magical-creatures are prophibited for the humans-world movie makers. They have to make movies, like the magical-world don't exists." Phillip told during Jake entered the magical-world again. "But sometimes, the magical-world publish a movie..."

"Awww... yes, you're right! I loved that romantic-movie with Jacob Black and Mareike Hoffmann above the love between a werewolf and a human-girl in the after-war-Germany of 1996! In 2006 when the movie was published and one week later in our world..." Nancy said

"Wait, wait..." Jake said. "Jacob Black, was that not the guy from... aww... forget it. I say it again: I don't understand your crazy world!"

During Jake flew above the magical-world he could see that Harlem and Manhattan where two independent cities here. He looked around and saw that the magical-world here in New York City must have a population of around one million! Much more than in his world. Phillip told him that Manhattan City have a population of around 750 thousand. Harlem around 90 thousand, Queens and Brooklyn each around 40 thousand. Completly in the Magical-Republic of New York live around 6.3 million people (including the humans who lived thier as refugees).

"Jake... you have to know that Magical-Harlem is the magical-city with the most humans!" Pedro said. "Just that you know, maybe you meet thier someone!"

"I would be just clad when I meet my wife!" Jake said to himself and thinked about her: it was not Rose, not Danika and not each other girl he knowed...

Meanwhile, Jake's wife laied in the car-boot of an old combi and was driving with Brad to an small airfield outside the city.

"Do you have any clue how it was in prison? More than ten years they banned me into that small cell, no radio, nothing to read when that gas-pile broke and explode... that was my chance to escape. And everyone thinks that I am dead, haha... And than I just hide in the cargo-room of that ship, and... the rest you can imagine. Beautiful city, Guangseng! Just all that war-leftovers, that holes in the walls, and everywhere cracks in the streets, that old buildings which are all cheaply repaired. But the big memorial in the city-center is very nice. I'm pretty sure that the humans-world will bombarding that first if my plan is working."

Jonny's mom couldn't say anything with the tape above her mouth. In that moment she cursed Brad. She hated him from the first moment she met him. Short time after she met Jake. She remembered...

FLASHBACK

March 1983: A young 14-years old girl is leaving her new apartment in Manhattan. Here she lives now with her uncle and her aunt. Her other uncle and aunt in Monterey, California where she lived and grown up send her to New York because her problems with her classmates. She was sad to leave her home. But now she was interrested in seeing New York. It was a beautiful day. It was too warm for this time of year and there was not much traffic.

When she was walking threw Chinatown and arrived a crossroad, she had no time to react when someone shouted. Than she could feel that someone or something hit her and smashed her to ground. When she opened her eyes, she was laing on the street and a young asia-american boy with black-hairs and a red jacket stood above her. It was Jake.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry... I haven't see you and than..." the young Jake said.

Than she saw a skateboard laying next to her. Jake didn't saw her when she came around the corner and smashed into her during he was driving on his skateboard. Than she could feel that the had a little bloody scratch on her head. Jake could see threw the long brown-hairs that she blooded.

"Awww maan... I'm so sorry. I didn't wanted to do that..."

"It's okay. I'm fine!" she said and stood up.

A group of pedestrians stoped and looked on her. "I'm fine!" she said and they leaved. "My first day here and than I have an accident!"

"Oh... it's your first day in New York. I hope you have not a bad mention above our city..." Spud, who stood behind Jake, said.

Than Trixie, who was also there, saw the blood. "Are you okay, do you feel strange...? You need a plaster!"

Than she followed them to a little dirty electronic shop just a few steps away. The old man behind the desk closed his book imediately when he saw a foreigin girl in his shop. They explained what happend and the old man got the first aid kit. Just two minutes later she leaved the shop again.

"Thank you for the plaster." she said and leaved the scene.

Maybe a minute after she leaved the shop, it happend. She met Brad walking across the streets. During she waited in front of a phone booth he saw her and imediately start to flirt with her.

"Oh... wow, the sky is missing an angel!" Brad said with a changed voice.

'Oh my gosh... a boy with too much self-confidence. I'm pretty sure, in a few seconds he will try to hug me!' she thaught and walked away.

"Hey, hey... wait may I get your number?" Brad asked and really tried to hug her.

In that moment she pushed him away. Jake who saw everything from the shop ran outside to help her. Brad than became a little bit angrilly. Before Jake arrived, Frederick Buttersleeves walked next to Brad. Brad pushed him into a heap of rubbish and than she saw what Brad for a guy was: a bully.

"Oww... you're a monster. You're violent. Hey are you okay?" she asked Frederick and leaved the scene with him as fast as possible. When she turned she saw Jake standing near Brad. He followed her.

In the next days, during she and Frederick became friends, she had to think often about Jake. He wanted to help her. That was a very good feeling. But when she wanted to visit Jake in the shop she saw him talking with that tall blonde girl. She was frustrated: he has a girlfriend. But when Jake saw her he winked. He asked how her head was? So often that she thaught, he don't know other words. In the next weeks, she, Spud, Trixie and Jake became friends. Allthough they visited different Middle-Schools, they met often.

But she had the strange feeling that they hide something from her. Jake was often tired and exhausted. She had the feeling that he has 20 jobs or more to do. But every time, she asked him why he is so tired he just answered: "You wouldn't understand it!"

What she didn't knowed was that all dragons had more work than they could do. Six dragons became sick from thier pressure. And Jake also start to get the burn-out-syndrome! On the same time Jake could get from Rose more informations above the huntsclan and above thier plans. The big attack from the magical-world was planned for the 20th August 1983.

But one week, before when she wanted to find out what's going on with Jake she surprised saw him transforming from far away. She was astonished and a little bit shocked. She ran away. That was it. This stress. His reason why he is so often under stress. But on the same evening when she wanted to talk with Jake about it she was kidnapped by the huntsclan. They found out what Rose did and killed her imediately.

There she was, in a little cell in the huntsclan-tower. The whole time they asked her what she knowed. She lied the whole time. To safe Jake. He was not a monster. She could feel it! She liked him very much. Than she realized that she loves him.

Jake and a group of 30 other dragons from all over the world arrived on the tower after they heared about the kidnapping. The fight was very long. Jake opened her cell, but she just ran away without telling him that she knowed who he was. She ran down one floor where she found a energy-box. She switched off everything. In the darkness the dragons could better see than the huntsclan members and finally defeat them before the top of the building explode.

Jake hold her in his arms and flew her home. She was quiet the whole time. He too. Rose was dead, and it was his fault because she helped him. Jake didn't talked any word with her. He will erease her memory and tomorrow the will go to Rose's funeral. But when he land on the roof of her house, and took the memory-potion she start to talk.

"Jake!"

"How did you called me... I mean... ahhh..."

"Jake, I know that you are that!" she said.

Jake was so shocked that he transformed back into his human form. There he stood with her, alone on the roof.

"I'm so sorry what happend with Rose." she said and hug him.

"And I'm so sorry that I didn't warned you!" he answered and could feel that she was more for him than a good friend...

After the revolution on the Draco's Islands and the end of the stress-regime of the concil, they start to visit the same high-school. And finally they became a couple. Of course she was a very good human-assistant. So the years passed. And after she helped Frederick to join the team Jake's live got easier and easier. And because she had many skills she became the bomb-expert of the team. Next to Spud, the computer and tecnical genius, Trixie the paramedic, and Frederick the supervisor in the office.

Than after the war, she returned to New York. She tried to forget what she saw on the islands. The dead of her friends. But it was all to much for her and the fact that Jake have to stay on the other side of the planet was terrible for her. And Trixie couldn't help her because she had to prevent that her husband, who is in the army, find out the truth above her teenager live. But she had a mission: she had to prepare her little son for his job as American-Dragon!

Than in 2004: the scandale. A teacher bullied black, jewish and not american students. She was an extrem racist. And had a corrupt husband in the police who was a convinced nazi. The people start to demonstrate against the police, the city, the capitalism... against everything. The demonstrations escallated very fast. In New York City was a public war. When the american-dragon tried to help some kids from a burning roof, one of the racists shoot with a rifle on him. At the end the police won. The racists where prisoned, but now the magical-world of New York hadn't a protector again.

Just one year later she heared that scream from her sons room. He transformed during he was sleeping. The next American-Dragon was born! And after Grant moved into thier house... it was perfect. A hidden secret. Than first Phillip, and than her both cousins found out the truth. That with her cousins was her own fault because she didn't locked the door when they visited her family in California. And when Jake arrived just 2 seconds later in Dragon form the chaos was perfect. But that Sal had a son who is a werewolf she also didn't knowed until the moment they met his ex-fiancee in the magical-world who leaved him in February 1995 because the war in the magical-world to safe him.

And her own magical-life. 1984 she won the magical-version of the humans-world Eurovision Song Contest for the Republic of California, as the first human ever and until now the only human who ever won. She was an actress in two magical-world movies and won an magical-golden-globe. And she had her own fasion-line (cheap dresses for womans who don't like to wear pants), like her, she remembered that Jonny said a few days ago to Pedro that he never saw her wearing pants.

FLASHBACK ENDS

And now... she was captured. It was not the first time. But it was the first time, she couldn't escape herself. She looked outside and saw that they drive above a bridge. But she had no clue, where they are, now. She could just see the sun growning up.

Meanwhile, in Jake's world...

"_I have it!_" the wizard yelled and said something to his Irish friend.

"Ahh... he said that he found out the formula and that he can copy the potion which was used. But he have to reverse the formula so that they don't land in the wrong time." the Irish wizard translated.

"Great, how long do you need?" Lao Shi asked.

At the same time Jonathan was talking with Susan on the phone. "Yes, yes,... my wife want to know how long do you need?"

The wizard answered and the other one translated: "He said, a few hours, maybe more!"

_**End of Chapter 9**_

A chapter to introduce Jake's wife! She is not a character from another series. She is completely fictional. But her character is based Lilo from Lilo & Stich, Kim Possible and Rose from American Dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Jake start to sink and land in the alleyway between two houses in Magical-Harlem. The sun start to grown up, he was tired, he didn't sleeped... but he had a mission... Philip, Pedro and Nancy jumped from his back and Jake transformed back into his human form before they walked to the street.

Magical-Harlem was a old city. With many old buildings, who all looking like from the 19th century. Jake thaugt: I'm in Europe. The suburbs looked like each other socialism citys with the big East-German apartment buildings. A bus with overhead lines drove above the street. The rest was quiet. No pedestrians and no traffic. Nancy looked on her watch: it was almost 5am now. Pedro looked on a street-map and saw that they where right. The adress was a night-club on the other street-side.

"A night-club? This is not looking like a terrorists-headquarter!" Jake said.

"Yes,... but every terrorist on this planet won't wrote on his door: 'here is the hideout of a terrorism-organisation' or something like this!" Philip said.

"Yes, you're right!" Jake said during he carefully looked threw the window.

Inside, he could see a troll-woman cleaning up the tables. The night-club closed just a half-hour ago, it smelled like fast-food and alcohol. Jake covered his hairs and he and the others entered the building. The troll-woman was surprised.

"O... American Dragon! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Yes, hello! May I ask you some questions?" Jake said like a police-officer in a interrigation-room.

"Yes,... of course. But you have to excuse that I am very tired... we had more guests than normally last night. And my dear sister forgot to book that German girl who is singing above the satelite for the big act. Since she came back from Oslo she is not the same... I mean my sister." the woman told during she cleaned up the tables.

"Do you know a person on this list?" Jake asked and presented her the list he found in Jonny's locker.

The troll-woman looked very long on the list: "Sorry, I don't know anyone of them! Why?"

"We are searching someone! Was this person here?" Jake asked and presented the old photo of Brad Morton.

"Brad Morton? The war criminal? No... that's impossible... but last night there was something... maybe 2 hours ago during the act, a drunken wizard wanted to go to toilet. When he came back he was in panic and shouted that he saw Brad Morton entering our world... but nobody believed him, because the Worlds-Border-Patrol had to see him if he really entered our world. Behind the club is a world-portal to the humans-world."

"Where is that portal?" Philip asked.

"Oh... you have to be thatone he want to introduce... well you have to go threw the door back, next to this building is a alleyway, follow that to the parking lot and on the other side, behind the fence is the portal."

"Oh... thank you!" Philip said and leaved with the other's the shop. "Why everyone tell's me something about introducing?" he asked himself before they walked above the parking lot and arrived the fence.

On the other side of the fence, two security guards protected the portal. A car stopped in front of it and a young human leaved it. Jake listened what they said.

"Good morning! Name and reason for travelling into the humans-world?" the guard asked.

They boy said his name and said that he is working in the humans-world. Than he entered his car again and drove threw the portal. On the other side he will enter the humans-world in a hidden place so that no human see him. The other guard was talking with a vampire who entered the magical-world and listened them too.

"... and where you bought that blood?" the guard asked and hold a bottle of dog-blood in his hand. "And tell me the truth, you know that it is prohibited to buy blood in the humans-world from humans and smuglle that! And remember that you are under a truth potion!"

"Yes,... I bought it from a human! And no, it was the first time and I covered my face. And no he didn't followed me." the vampire said sad. "But the blood-prices grown rapidly here and I haven't drunk anything for almost 2 months..."

Jake was pretty sure, if Brad really walked threw this portal, the guards had to see and capture him. Was the wizard really just drunken? Jake lost his last trace. But than the troll-woman from the night-club ran above the parking lot.

"American-Dragon! Good that I found you... during I was tidy up I found this between the waste!" she said and gived Jake a little piece of paper.

On the paper was a time standing: 3am and 3.20am with the adress of the portal. That must had the times when the guards where away or too busy. Jake had no clue. But maybe Brad entered really this world and leaved it threw the portal again.

"That's it! Thank you!" Jake said to her and turned to the others. "He is not here! He leaved the magical-world threw the portal again, look at the times..."

"That means he is in humans-world Harlem!" Pedro said.

What nobody of them knowed was that Brad was now somewhere on Long Island and drove very fast above the highway. In the car-boot was Jake's wife laying now unconcious. Miles away, in the warehouse, Jonny, Grant and her both cousins where still escaped by Brad's helpers. Jonny was also unconcious.

"Hey, you... why do you do that?" Grant asked angrilly a hooded person with a gun which stood a few metres away. He or she, didn't answered... but Grant could see something in his neck. It was small, but he could see it. A little black mind-controller. All four guards had one. "Hey, listen you don't want to do that... he is controlling you... but you have your own mind!"

The other ones still didn't answered.

Outside the warehouse, just one block away, Jake and the others arrived back in the humans-world.

"Okay, guys... it's somewhere here!" Jake said and looked around. "I know Brad... he is looking for something what nobody will enter freely, and in this part of the city is easy to find."

"An empty building!" Nancy said.

"Yes. It's something big. Brad is to greedy to use something small!"

"Like a warehouse!" Pedro said and pointed on a old abadoned building with weak lights in the windows.

"There!" Jake said and carefully they sneaked to the building. It began to rain again. On a parking lot they saw some skidmarks from a car. Someone was driving away very fast, Philip realized with his profiler skills. Carefully they looked threw a window and where shocked.

There they are. Jonny, Grant and two men Jake didn't knowed. Around them, four armed and dark clouthed guys. On the other side was an empty cage. And next to Jonny was a big stone of spinx-hair laying. Carefully they sneaked back.

"Sphinx-hair... where he got that? That substance is prophibited in both worlds!" Pedro said shocked.

"With that shpinx-hair I can't fly into the building. We need a plan, a good one, to surpise them!" Jake said. "We need something what will lock them out of the building."

"I have an idea! Philip said.

Meanwhile, in Jake's world:

Lao Shi and Jonathan still waited for more results. The wife of the Irish-wizard brought them tea. But for Jonathan that need to long time.

"Listen... we are worried. How long do you need to open the portal again?" Jonathan asked.

The wizard answered and the Irish one translated: "He said that he can open the portal imediately! But than you will land 6 days in the other worlds past. An than you will land here in Ireland. He just need a hour more to find out where your son is and open the portal there."

"Okay, sorry!" Jonathan said and sat down again.

At the same time:

Philip walked with a around the warehouse. Than he found it: the energy-control-panel. Jake ripped with his dragon-powers the lock away and than they saw the big switches.

"Okay, when I switch off the light you can enter the building and surprise them." he explained.

"Yes, but the shpinx-hair...?" Jake wanted to ask but Philip presented him a pill he got from his backpack.

"Use this! It will help you for 15 seconds. I found it in the cubboard in your bathroom. This pill safes you from the shpinx-hair. But just for 15 seconds, take it into your mouth, when you see the lights switching off swallow it... not before!" Philip explained and Jake took the little white-shining pill.

When Jake walked away he stopped and turned back to Philip: "Thank you! For a knower with status A you know very much!"

Philip smiled: "Yes, thanks. Fortunately, I'm a little bit like my classmates: I don't listen when someone is prohibit me something... Okay, in 30 seconds! And we have to be ready in 5 minutes, than the magical-world police will arrive here. I called them."

"Good!" Jake said and sneaked back to Nancy and Pedro who waited on the big door. "Okay, when the lights switch off we enter it, but quietly."

Both agreed and they waited. Threw the window they could see that Grant angrily talked with one off the guards but nobody of them react. Like statues they stood there, don't moving and don't talking.

Than the light switched off. Jake smashed the door open and swallowed the pill. All three sneaked into the building. Jake saw the white shining stone on Jonny's handcuffs and threw it away. The shpinx-hair land outside the building in a open manhole. Jake transformed and smashed with his tail against two of the guards. The both humans shouted. Something happend. When the light switched on again. All four guards layed in a corner of the warehouse. Jake transformed back and surprised the others.

"J...J... Jake?" Grant said shocked. "Pedro, Nancy... Philip?" he said when Philip also entered the building.

Jake cut the ropes with his claws and escaped all four hostages. Jonny slowly woke up and saw his young father.

"Dad, are you that?"

"Yes," Jake said. "In this world, I am!"

Than Jonny wake up totally and realized what was going on here. But than all where scared when the four guards stood up again and walked closer to them.

"Oh, no guys the American-Dragon...'s are showing you know what it means to capture us... Hhhhmmm...?" Jonny was confused when the guards just walked back to thier last position and than did nothing.

All others where also very confused. Grant walked carefully a few steps left to see the little mind-controllers in the necks of the guards.

"Aww... that are GTF-300 mind-controlers!" he said loud and walked closer to the guy. He winked with the arm in front of the face of the guard and he still didn't react. "That wasn't neccessary to fight! They are focused on that stupid cage."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

"Before Morton leaved the building he gived to order to keep an eye on the cage. The GTF mind-controller series has many mistakes, if you understand what I mean..." Grant said and ripped away the mind-controler from the guards neck who fall asleep imediately.

During he did the same with the other ones, Jonny looked around and was shocked to see Nancy standing next to him. "Aww... Nancy! Nancy, I can explain..."

"Ahw... forget it! I'm just happy that you are okay!" she said and huged him. "But, never... never lie on me again!"

Philip looked on the both other knowers who stood confused behind them. "Hey, I think I know you..." Philip said to one of them. "Oh... my gosh you are that guy from the TV-series... where so often explode something?"

"Yes!" the man answered short.

"May, I have your autograph?" Philip asked.

"Philip... we have more important things to do. Morton kidnapped mom!" Jonny said and everyone was shocked.

"WHAT?" Jake asked scared.

"He said he will let her free... but after a short trip above the Atlantic-Ocean!"

"Oh, my gosh! We have to hurry, I explain you later why I am here!" Jake said.

Before they all ran out of the building the magical-police arrived. A couple of magical-creatures entered the building and where shocked to see two American-Dragons. Now they had a problem.

"Ehmmm...he is a chi-dobbleganger!" Jonny lied and pointed on Jake who winked.

The police-officers start to carry away the assistants of Brad, and presented thier faces. All where shocked when they saw that all four where the same people who where found dead in the humans-world. The same people from the list in Jonny's locker.

"So Brad imagined thier dead and used them as tools." Jake said.

"What do you know about that?" Jonny asked fast.

"I will explain you that during the flight!"

At the same time, Brad Morton arrived with his hostage a little airfield outside the city. He stopped the combi in front of a Learjet which was loaded by a woman: Olivia Mears!

"And?" she asked when she saw him.

"Everything okay! They will never leave that warehouse alive. And, is the plane ready?"

"Yes, filled totally with enough explosive to destroy a entire city!" she said happily. "But when the building is exploding, that would be enough! I hope Haley is inside it when it happens!"

Years ago, during the war, Olivia made a deal with the huntsclan to tell them everything she knows above magical-creatures, if she finds out something. Later she found out the truth above a wizard-family who runned a restaurant in Midtown. But instead of telling the huntsclan she blackmailed the whole family on a terrible way. After more than 6 weeks she told the huntsclan above them. They threw a bomb from a helicopter. The explosion killed more than 150 humans, including Grant's mother.

This terrorism attack was a point of inflection in the war. The humans began to hate the huntsclan. After the war, when Haley returned from the islands she found out what Olivia did and betrayed her to the magical-police. Olivia was arrested. For the magical-world, she was responsible for the dead of that 150 humans and 7 wizards. Oliva found out in this days that Haley was a dragon and survived the war on the islands with her Russian boyfriend.

Haley married him in February 1997 and moved with him to Magical-St. Petersburg in Russia. Oliva found out after her escape from the magical-prison that Haley is now living in Magical-Moscow and her husband is working in the United-Magical-World-Building.

"And you are sure that that will working?" Oliva asked Brad.

"Trust me! This airplane is comming from the humans-world. Of course, I will jump out before I enter the magical-world. That the plane hits the building and destroy it. And the whole magical-world will think that the humans attacked them. And than we just have to make that little terrorism-attack I planed in Washington D.C. and than we have a beautiful new war..."

"But after the humans-world attacked the monster-islands in 2002 it didn't happend: the new war! The magical-world cursed that town in Germany and that was everything." Olivia said annoyed.

Oliva was talking above the 'Two-Days-War' of 2002 between Germany and the magical-world. The magical-comunities of Germany, Austria and Switzerland where abadoned since the war 1995. But a dragon-woman send her son from the Draco's Islands to his human-father to the humans-world. He had no memory on the war and no clue that he is a dragon. The boy was misthreated by his father and terribly bullied by his teacher and his classmates. The boy who thaught that he is a human discovered his powers and flee from his home-town who everyone hated him because a contender auction of the teacher.

The humans than thaught that he is a monster, send by the magical-world to kill them and they start to hunt him. The teacher called the army and than two jets attacked Guangseng. Three rockets explode in the city part of Bejlidger. 70 people died (including 40 human-children). Fortunately the couverment found out what the teacher and the father did and stopped the auction. Both where arrested, and the town was world-famous as 'bully-town'! The magical-world stopped for more than two years all agreements with the humans. Just after the dead of the second American-Dragon in 2004 the situation calmed down after the news told that the dragon wanted to safe children from the roof of a burning house. The boy meanwhile forgived his mother, who didn't knowed what happend with her son. Later the world found out that the teacher knowed what the father did with his son and didn't called the police because the mother was his 'ex-girlfriend'!

"Oh... please Oliva! Okay, I heared above the 'two-days-war'. But this is more. This is not just a boy who is bullied by a teacher and beated by his father. I'm talking about big explosions... blackmailing and and and..."

"My last blackmail auction send me to prison for the rest of my life!" Oliva said now more annoyed. "By the way, I saw the news... the police found out that the blood in the Lada was not from this Portugese friend of the dragon!"

"That's not bad... that was just a test. Now both worlds have stress..." Brad said and opened the car-boot where Mrs. Long was laying.

"And what do you want with her?"

"I want to ..." Brad said but closed the car boot so that she will not hear them. "I threw her out above the ocean! That is my reverenge for my headache!" Brad said and opened the car-boot again to get her.

She screamed and tried to escape but there where enough ropes around her to bind up 10 people. Brad carried her to the plane and laughed.

_**End of Chapter 10**_

Please review! Let me know your mind above my story!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Jake and Jonny flew with Philip, Nancy, Pedro and Grant on thier backs high above the city. During they flew Jake told everything what happend since Philip captured him into thier world. What they found out and what Brad is maybe planning.

"Than it is true! He really wants a new war!" Jonny said. "The peace between both worlds is very weak... fortunatelly he didn't published our files!"

When they leaved the warehouse they gived the both humans a mission: bring all files and potions back to the headquarter. Fortunatelly Brad didn't took anything with him. Also Pedro's contaminated werewolf-powers where safe now. Grant took a remote-controler from his pocket and typed in something.

"Okay... Okay... she is east of here... 20 miles... what is there?" he asked himself and took a map.

"What was that for a thing?" Jake asked.

"Mom is wearing a little locator beacon under her clouthes the whole time, very little but very efficient! Grant where is she?" Jonny asked his friend who weared now a yellow overrall (his human-supporter-uniform).

"She is on a airfield outside the city!" Grant said before the map flew away. "Awww... maaan... When we introduce Philip he can do that!"

When they turned right to flew to east Philip annoyed: "Okay... I want to know what's going on here! The whole day the people in the magical-world say to me that I will be introduced. Who? And why?"

"What? Now the surprise is gone..." Jonny said sad during they flew faster and arrived Queens. "We wanted to say you it Saturday... Philip, do you want to become a human-supporter with status S?" Jonny asked and Philip start to cheer.

"Yes,... finally... Status S! Yes, I want!" Philip shouted happily. "That means I can move away from Chicago, and my violent school...?"

"Yes... It was mom's idea! Your parents agreed, that you will move to us during they stay in Chicago to tell all people that your classmates killed you. They deserve it! And we really wanted to tell you it Saturday, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!" Philip said again.

"Hey, hey... one moment and what is with me?" Nancy asked annoyed from Jake's back. "I'm your girlfriend! When did you wanted to tell me that you are a famous dragon?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you it because... your mother... is the twin-sister of the huntsgirl!" Jonny said. "When you moved to the house on the other street-side in 1994 and dad saw your mother he almost got an hearth-attack and thaught that she is Rose, who was his girlfriend in middle-school..."

"What... I had a aunt who was in the huntsclan? Oh my gosh... I have connections to terrorism-organisations..." Nancy shouted ashamed.

"Because that she is looking very similar to Rose!" Jake said and understood what's going on in this world.

Meanwhile, in Jake's world:

The wizard succeded in mixing the right potion.

"He said, it's ready! Now he just have to localize Jake, before he can open the portal on the right place or you will land here in Ireland of the other world!" the Irish wizard translated for Lao Shi and Jonathan who where now ready for everything what was comming.

In the other world:

Brad bind Jonny's mother with some handcuffs on a seat next to the emergency-exit. She woke up slowly during Brad was searching her wallet.

"Just six bugs? Wow you are really poor!" he said during he saw threw the darkness in the cabin how she woke up and start to annoy. Brad ripped away the tape from her mouth and she started to shout on him.

"You are so..."

"Yes, I know!" he interrupted her. "Awsome! I know that since I was born!"

"I wanted to say... aw forget it... and give me back my money!" she shouted on him.

"You won't need it! But I do! And who are that children? That is not your son and his stupid friend?" Brad said and took a picture of two around 14 years old twins with red hairs in front of the Guangseng-war-memorial. "Is that... Frederick with a dobbleganger?"

"No... that are his both children! That are just two of 40 children you made to orphans, okay half-orphans, thier mother survived, but you killed thier father and so many other people including Spud..."

"Oh... by the way... Spud, why is his face on that bank-note?" Brad said and presented her a 5 roublar bank-note with Spud's face on it.

"You will land in prison again so I can tell you... it is a memorial for him! He was the first human-supporter ever, next to... I don't tell 'you' who... and he died because he wanted to safe magical-creatures from people like you. You tell them monsters... you are the real monster!" she shouted and Brad became so angrily that he hit her into her face.

"Shut up!" he shouted and leaved the plane to walk to Oliva.

"The tanks are full. Enough fuel to fly to Moscow... and a little bit extra, we want a big boom!" she said when she closed the fuel valve.

"Great, I start in 5 minutes!" Brad said and put some magical-bank-notes into the wallet. "Her drivers-licence and her ID-card are inside... good, and some magical-money! When I am away... go to the police and tell them that you found that on the street. When they found that money they will find out that she is a member of the magical-comunity... and later who her monster-brood is!"

"WHO YOU TELL HERE A MONSTER YOU MONSTER!" someone shouted and both looked up to see two red dragons flying very fast to thier way.

"What... how could they escape?" Brad asked shocked. "I start now, when I am up in the sky the won't catch me.

Brad ran into the cockpit and Oliva to the parked combi and both started thier engines to race away. Jake could see how Brad started the engines and how a woman start to race away in a car.

"You take the car, I take the jet!" Jonny shouted and Jake agreed.

Before they arrived the airfield, Olivia opened the window and start to shoot with a gun on them.

"Hide!" the both dragon's shouted to thier passengers.

As fast as possible the left thier passengers on ther ground and Grant start to ran to a radar-tower near the fence.

"Help me, we have to switch off the lights so that he can't approach!" Grant said and the others followed him to a little building near the radar.

Jake, meanwhile, land on the roof of the car and Oliva shoot with her gun threw the roof of the car bur fortunatelly didn't hit Jake who smashed with his tail against the windshield and damaged it hardly. Oliva who couldn't see now where she was driving start to scream.

At the same time, Jonny followed the jet which was taxiing between other planes and small buildings. His mother was inside the plane, he knowed it. As fast as possible he arrived the plane and ripped away the door.

At the same time, Grant opened the door of the little builidng where the whole electric of the airfiled was and switched it off. Immediatelly after that all lights on the airport switched off and althought the sun was rising up, Brad couldn't see anything.

In that moment the car with Oliva hit a ramp and start to slide on the roof above the ground. When the car stopped he ripped the door away and saw a injured Oliva laying there.

"No, mom... I want to wear the blue dress today!" she stammered dazed and became senseless.

Meanwhile, Jonny found his mother in the plane.

"Mom!" he shouted relieved and cut the ropes with his claws.

But just a second later Brad threw a stone of sphinx-hair from the cockpit and Jonny transformed back imediatelly and fall to ground. Now, Mrs. Long was really angry and start to attack Brad. With all her strength she hit with her fist into his face and he fall on the control-panel unconscious. But when his body land on the panel he activated the full thrust.

Grant and the others arrived on the car-accident and helped Jake to bind up the sleeping Oliva when they heared that the jet was going to approach. All looked up and saw the jet racing above the taxiway.

In the plane, Mrs. Long threw out the sphinx-hair which was suck into the engine on the left side. The engine explode and the plane immediately start to turn to the left side.

"Aww... Jonny, wake up!" she shouted but he just slowly recovered. "Jonathan-Luke Long you wake up immediately!" she shouted again and Jonny stand up.

When both looked up they could see threw the front windows that they where driving against another parked jet. Both screamed under shock and Jonny transformed immediately.

"Dragon up!" he shouted, took his mother and jumped out threw the open door, just seconds before the jet with Brad hit the other one, and explode in a gigantic fireball. The shockwave was so hard that Jonny was pressed down to the ground again. Behind them, both jets disappeared in the thousands of degrees hot fire...

Jake and the others who saw everything, where scared. Jake took them and flew to the crash-scene where they saw them standing up between the burning debris. All where relieved. Jake land near the fire and saw them slowly walking threw the smoke to thier way. In that moment Jake could hear some strange sirens and saw the magical-police and the magical-fire-brigade arrived. On the other end of the airfield Jake could see scared humans-running away.

"Wow, what for a trip!" Jonny said when they arrived them.

Jonny start to hug his friends and Nancy who kissed him. Jake saw her now. His wife. When the magical-fire-fighters start to extinguish the fires she looked up to him.

"Oh my gosh... Jake?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, but I'm not your Jake, I'm another one!" Jake answered and looked on the woman.

She was tall, had long brown hairs and weared a cheap and now damaged summer-dress. Jake tried to recognize her. But he didn't knowed her. He never met her before in his life.

"You... you have to be than the other worlds Jake... I mean the Jake from the present and not mine from the 80s." she said confused.

"And you are?" Jake asked.

"Oh... you don't know me... well, my name is..."

But in that moment she wanted to say her name, a bright white shine blend them all. Jake was shocked when he saw that white portal again and than his grandfather appearing in dragon-form.

"Gramps?"

"JAKE!" he old dragon shouted and catched Jake with his dragon-tail to pull him back into thier own world. In that moment Jake disappeared in the portal it closed again and just a big black stain left on the ground. Everyone, also the police-officers and the fire-fighters where shocked and speechlessly.

"Did that really happend or are I am dreaming?" Nancy asked confused.

"You're dreaming!" a police officer said and hold a sponge impregnated with memory potion on her mouth. Nancy fall asleep immediately.

"What did you did?" Jonny asked shocked.

"Jonny, that is the best. She is not allowed to know it, I told you that so many times!" his mother said and walked to her son. Than she looked on Philip: "Philip, why are you have that bandages around your chest? Next week... you move to us. You're classmates are..."

"Yes, I know... I know!" Philip answered.

During they stood there between the burning debris and looked on the big black stain on the ground where Jake disappeared, Jake and his grandfather land in the basement of the Irish wizard where Jonathan was waiting for them. Jake opened his eyes and saw his grandfather and his father standing above him. Both where very happy.

"Jake, I'm so glad that you are okay! What did they do with you?" his father asked and huged his son.

"Dad, dad please calm down I'm okay." Jake said and realized that he was in his own world again. "How did you found me?"

"With his help!" Lao Shi said and pointed on the wizard from Kosovo. "He is that wizard from Kosovo!"

Jake stood up and talked to the wizard a little bit angrilly. "And you couldn't wait just 30 seconds longer before you get me out of thier strange world. Now I will never find out who my wife is. Falemdherit!" Jake thanked and leaved the basement.

All where confused now.

"Ju lutem!" the wizard answered back confused. (You're welcome!)

In Jonny's world two days passed since Jake returned to his world. Jonny, his mother, thier both human cousins, Grant and Pedro stood around Philip who blowed out the candles on his birthday-cake. All apllauded.

"And this is from the administraition of the human-supporters in Chisinau!" Grant said and give Philip a big present. Philip opened it and found his new uniform inside it.

"Aww... thank you!" he said and was happy.

The doorbell rang. Philip hide the uniform under the table and Mrs. Long opened the door to see her husband, the adult Jake, standing there in his pilot-uniform and with a travel-bag in his hand..

"Surprise!" Jake said and entered the house to hug his wife.

"Dad!" Jonny said happily and hug his father too.

Before anyone could say something the doorbell rang again. Jonny opened the door to see Trixie Wilkins standing there.

"Hi!" she said and entered the house too, to congratulate Philip than she turned to Pedro. "I've heared that someone got his magical-powers back!"

"Yes, that's true!" Pedro said and walked a few steps away. After he pulled away the table so that he had enough space, he transformed and presented the others his werewolf body. Pedro was as big as a horse and had a light-red-brown fur.

"Wow! You're looking like that actor!" Trixie said and applauded during Pedro transformed back without to destroy his clouthes. "But I also have another reason to visit you! I've made a little mistake." she said and presented Jonny's mother her shrinked husband Kyle who was sitting in her purse.

"Aww... maann..." she said and walked with Trixie and the shrinked Kyle into the kitchen.

Jonny was sitting on the window and looked outside when his father stand next to him.

"On phone, your mother told me what happend in the last week. You visited me in an other dimension?"

"Oh... yes, and than you visited us here. Well, you not visited us... you have been kidnapped by Philip but... you where here!" Jonny told the adult Jake and start to tell the story.

In Jake's world:

Also two days passed since Jake returned. After they came back from Ireland, Jake now stood in front of his family and friends and finished his story above his adventure.

"...and than the both jets explode. Just a second before: Jonny and my 'wife' escaped from the jet." Jake finished the story.

"Wow! And I'm really married a Russian-guy?" Haley asked. "Maybe, that is the reason why I joined the Russian-lessons in my school."

"And I really married Kyle?" Trixie said and start to cheer.

"Yes, and I... I don't know because in that moment she wanted to tell me her name you arrived." Jake said and looked on his grandfather and his father who where ashamed. "But the good thing is, that I am here again. In my own world!" Jake said and looked out of the window. "Without wars and socialism-magicals and..."

Jake interrupt his sentence when he saw a girl with long brown hairs and a dress as like the one his wife weared when he saw her.

"What do you wanted to say?" Spud asked.

"Hem... nothing!" Jake said and saw the girl disappearing behind a corner.

_**THE END**_

That was it! I hope you liked the story.

I don't planning a third part. So this is not a trillogy. But maybe I plan a very big story just about the other world like a series. But just maybe.

Please review!


End file.
